


姐姐

by CrowleyYuki



Category: NCT
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleyYuki/pseuds/CrowleyYuki
Summary: OOC李帝努X黄荏筠（性转）伪骨科十九禁姐弟向





	姐姐

**Author's Note:**

> 对不起别骂了

[诺俊]姐姐by Crowley

OOC

李帝努X黄荏筠（性转）

伪骨科十九禁姐弟向

对不起别骂了

第一章

最后一节是自习课，下课铃声刚响起时，李帝努拎着书包走出教室，路过隔壁班的时候他往里面看了一眼，黄荏筠好像在和旁边的同学说些什么，不紧不慢的收拾着背包。

李帝努没有等她，他们在此之前约好，在非必要的情况下，两人尽量少在学校里有过多的交集。他们家的车子停在前一条路上，为的就是不让其他的同学发现他们一起乘同一辆车回家。李帝努走到一楼，从口袋里掏出手机，摁了半天仍然是黑屏，他低声骂了一句，想着下次不能再玩游戏玩到没电了。

在一个月前，他还是天天和罗渽民李东赫他们一起回家，而现在，他要和他名义上的姐姐一起回家。

走到大门口的时候李帝努听见有人叫住他，声音不算大。

是黄荏筠。

“李帝努，你走的太快了，而且你怎么关机了啊，我想给你打电话都打不了。”

黄荏筠上气不接下气的喘着，虽然现在已经是在校外，但他清楚黄荏筠为什么要叫住他。

“有什么事吗？”他面无表情的问。

“啊，有的，今天你先自己回去吧，我和同学去买点东西，要是司机叔叔问起来你就说我去书店了，还有，要是我爸或者李姨问你你也这么说，记住了啊。”

“和男朋友约会？”李帝努突然紧盯着她开口。

黄荏筠愣了一下，猜到李帝努大概是误会了，“不是，是和我朋友，是女生，就在那，在树下等我的那个。”接着用手一指。

“哦。”

又恢复到平常的样子。

他看着黄荏筠走远，没感觉到身后的突袭。

“我靠李帝努，你什么时候勾搭上隔壁班的班花了？我去铁树也能开花啊，我一直以为你对学校里的女孩子没兴趣呢！”罗渽民从侧面搭着李帝努的肩膀，李东赫也在一旁打趣他。

“看不出来啊，平常你俩也没什么接触啊。”

“没有，不是你们想的那样，就……只是认识而已。”

两人嘴里传来一句很意味深长的“哦……”

“那你能把她介绍给我吗，其实我一直都对她挺有好感的，就是没有契机。”

“艹罗渽民你抢老子的话，帝努我看我和她挺配的，不如你帮我和她认识认识？”

李帝努不想继续听两个损友之间没用的吵闹，“我和她不熟，帮不了你们。”

怕家里的司机等着急，李帝努小跑着赶到那，向司机叔叔解释了为什么黄荏筠今天不在，司机只是点了点头，就开回家了。

妈妈和黄叔叔都还没回来，李帝努把手机充上电，母亲发来了一条消息。

「帝努，妈妈和你黄叔叔要去出差，可能要一周左右，桌子上有你们这几天的生活费」

「对了，你黄叔叔还在开会，放学的时候你直接告诉荏筠吧」

所以现在偌大的家里，只有他一人。

李帝努想着黄荏筠今天白跑出去玩了，本来他们就都不在家，还非得找个什么借口，李帝努甚至想打个电话给黄荏筠告诉她你今天晚上不回来都行，当然，他没这么做。

黄荏筠的房间和他的房间都在二楼，李帝努走到自己的房间门口，刚想推门进去时，眼神却鬼使神差的往黄荏筠房门的方向飘过，他走到门口，握住门把手。

果然是锁着的。

如果门没有锁，他会做什么，找他在梦里梦到的那件白色裙子和女式学生制服吗。

李帝努回到自己的房间，把门锁上，即使家里只有他一个人。

在得知自己的母亲即将和别的男人生活在一起时，李帝努没有很抗拒，只要那个男人对自己的母亲好就行，接着母亲告诉他，那个男人家里还有一个孩子，是女孩，和他一个高中，他们见了面之后李帝努才知道，要和自己母亲结婚的人，原来是黄荏筠的父亲。

他与黄荏筠在学校里几乎没有任何联系，她是隔壁班的，恰好那个班没有一个他熟悉的同学，而黄荏筠在介绍自己时，却说她知道自己，在年级成绩榜单上。

黄荏筠对李帝努的母亲与自己父亲要在一起这件事也显得很平淡，在一起吃完后后不久，他们就生活在了一起。

在搬进来的第一天晚上，李帝努睡不着觉，准备下楼去喝杯水时遇到了正在上楼的黄荏筠，她穿着白色的睡裙，应该也是半夜口渴去喝水，整个人还睡眼惺忪的，看到李帝努时明显一惊 李帝努猜她可能睡迷糊了，忘了她现在多了个弟弟。

“是你啊，你怎么下来了？”黄荏筠揉揉眼睛人自己清醒一下。

“喝水。”李帝努回答她

“哦，早点睡。”

“嗯。”

李帝努听见楼上关门的声音，他倒了一大杯水，一口气喝了下去，也没有缓解口干舌燥的感觉。

在他为数不多的几次春梦里，从来都是些很模糊的情欲片段，而那一晚，他的梦里第一次有了一张清晰的脸。

是黄荏筠的脸。

李帝努梦见黄荏筠穿着白色的纱裙跪坐在他的跨间，而他的手掐着黄荏筠的腰，黄荏筠在他的带动下起伏呻吟，声音像刚睡醒的小猫一样，黄荏筠白里泛着红，就在李帝努想脱掉她那遮挡住曼妙身姿的睡裙时，他醒了。

他做了一场春梦，还是和黄荏筠。

下身硬挺着，照往常冷静一会就会降下来，可现在却仍然高耸，李帝努无奈，只好用手握着那，想着以前看过的片子，弄了好久都没有用，李帝努想，是黄荏筠惹的祸，那他就想着黄荏筠好了，平时能见到黄荏筠基本上都是她穿着学生制服的样子，裙摆在膝盖上面，她的腿很直，穿着黑色的连裤袜，她的脚看上去很小，也许他一只手就能握过来。

还有什么，对了，黄荏筠的脸小，可鼻子却很高，眼睛的瞳仁很黑很亮，嘴巴在困意的状态下会不自觉上翘，看起来级很好亲。

她所有隐秘的地方，藏在学生制服里，藏在她的内衣里。

他射了，射得满手都是，当李帝努终于清醒下来时，已经意识到事情的严重性。

他因为黄荏筠硬，又因为黄荏筠射了出来。

而这，只是他第一次梦到黄荏筠而已。

黄叔叔说让人在放学的时候接他们一起回家，那几天李帝努都尽量避免和黄荏筠有过多的接触，他不去看她，坐在车里也离她远远的，而黄荏筠也像是在躲他，两人礼貌又疏离，虽然是姐弟，其实和陌生人没什么区别，在家里除了晚饭时间一起吃饭，他们也很少碰面。

他们坐在后车座，两人隔着老远的距离，也不不知怎么，在李帝努联想完黄荏筠穿着短裙制服的样子弄出来后，她就一直穿着体育课的运动长裤，把她那双又细又直的长腿藏在宽松的裤子里，下了车后，他们又各自回房。

而第二天上课时，李帝努嫌历史课无聊，就偷偷溜出去透透气，却看到了在走廊外面罚站的黄荏筠。

“怎么了？为什么被罚站。”李帝努很好奇，一直以来黄荏筠都是个很听话的学生，看到黄荏筠第一次被罚站有些好奇，紧接着他注意到了黄荏筠的短裙。

之前天气较冷，女生们都穿着一层打底裤，而今天，黄荏筠却是光着腿穿着裙子。

“刚刚教导主任来，说我在非体育课上穿运动裤，衣着不整，让我去储物间换了衣服再进教室，正好我还不想进去呢，我换好了也不进去！”黄荏筠抱肩，又问李帝努怎么不进去上课。

黄荏筠听完李帝努的话只觉得做学霸真好，要是她也是学霸，就没人管她裙子的事了。

“你为什么不想穿裙子？”李帝努想知道，为什么最近几天黄荏筠一直穿着运动服，为什么偏偏是在他想着黄荏筠穿学生制服后。

“因为……就不太方便嘛。”

黄荏筠低头，尽量让李帝努发现不出她的窘迫，而李帝努很快明白了其中的原因，他忽视了女生一件最重要的事情。

李帝努把外衣脱下来，虚环过黄荏筠的腰，把衣服系在她的腰间，黄荏筠明白了他的意思，微微向后退了一步，“我快完事了，真的，衣服还给你吧，你的好意我心领了，我用不着的。”说着就要解开李帝努系的结。

李帝努拦住了她的那只手，“盖腿，或者披着，随便你怎么用。”

“那，谢谢你，到时候我洗干净还给你。”

“嗯。”

黄荏筠看李帝努还不走，于是就问他，“诶，你怎么还不回去啊？”

李帝努想了想，回去也没什么意思，“陪你，反正我也没事。”

那次是他们第一次有如此长时间的交流和接触。

而那天晚上，李帝努果不其然梦到了黄荏筠，他梦见黄荏筠下身穿着短裙，上身却套着他的制服外衣，穿在黄荏筠身上显得有些宽大，黄荏筠的身上有自己的味道，他把黄荏筠抱在怀里，让她坐在自己的身上，而李帝努的手不老实的摸着她，黄荏筠的手藏在肥大的袖子里，不痛不痒的捶着他的胸口。

不算是一个完整的情/色春梦，可是处处都在调情。

李帝努甚至希望，黄荏筠还他的那件制服上，能多留一点她的味道。

第二章

李帝努以为黄荏筠会很晚回来，或者是干脆不回来，但他还是让做饭的阿姨做了双人份，万一她晚上回来的时候饿了呢。

而事实上，在李帝努刚吃完饭的时候黄荏筠就回来了，她手里拎着不少东西，就在李帝努想过去帮她提一点的时候，黄荏筠把袋子藏到了身后。

……李帝努他发誓他真的只是下意识想帮帮她而已。

为了缓解尴尬，李帝努想起刚刚的晚饭：“你吃饭了吗，要不要我帮你热一下。”

“我在外面吃了一点，现在还不饿，谢谢你啊，我先上楼了。”说完小跑着上楼了。

李帝努无意间看到了黄荏筠袋子上的商标，他只怪自己的记忆力太好，回卧室的时候仍然记得那些字母的排列顺序，其实仔细想的话他能猜到那里面装的是什么。

放学不和他一起走，和女同学出去买东西，不算太晚回家，手里拎着中等大小的袋子。

李帝努觉得他有点过于关注黄荏筠了，从黄荏筠和他成为姐弟的那天起。

李帝努在想，他是喜欢黄荏筠吗，还是只是欲望在作祟。他知道青春期的少年会对异性产生极大的好奇，无论是性还是性爱，这集中体现在男孩子的梦里，他们会在梦里梦见喜欢的异性，更有甚者会做春/梦，这也是一种很正常的反应，在第一次他梦到和黄荏筠做/爱时他就查过这些，接着他开始无意识的关注黄荏筠，在学校里，在学校的走廊，下课时他路过隔壁班，会看到黄荏筠很乖巧的趴在桌子上，或者是和旁边的同学聊天。

他们班的体育课和黄荏筠班的体育课是同一个时间段，在李帝努投篮的时候会朝黄荏筠那边看，看她有没有看到自己刚才的样子，可是他只看到了黄荏筠的侧脸，她没有看他。

她会喜欢什么样的男孩子呢？

李帝努想起来黄荏筠好像之前在一个社团里，社团的学长对她还不错的样子，人温和礼貌，在午休时间他还见过那个学长单独找她在聊些什么，但是被他打断了，李帝努忘了他当时用的什么理由，总之把黄荏筠从那个男人身边抢走，当天看到黄荏筠和别的男人在一起时，他有些莫名的烦躁，脑子里第一时间的想法就是把黄荏筠从那个人旁边带走。

他怕那个人是黄荏筠的男朋友。

不过现在李帝努知道了，黄荏筠是单身，即使有喜欢她的人也没关系。

他还剩一套数学卷子没有做，从书包里拿出卷子的时候却顺出来了一张便利贴，是黄荏筠还他衣服的那一天，她贴在了装衣服的袋子里，上面写着“谢谢”，那天黄荏筠还在她的口袋里放了两颗糖，是上课时他在口袋里摸到的。他以为自己的便利贴掉在了地上被阿姨收走了，没想到是被他放在了包里，李帝努把便利贴收好放到了自己的抽屉里。

突然想起来，他好像忘了告诉黄荏筠，叔叔和他母亲要出差，得一周才能回来。

他们两个只隔着一堵墙，可李帝努还是决定用手机告诉她。

过了一会儿，黄荏筠才回复他。

“好，知道了。”

黄荏筠把新买的内衣洗好后收到了李帝努的消息，虽然在刚回家的时候看到李帝努一个人时就猜到他爸和阿姨今天可能不在家，现在她更确定了自己要和李帝努单独过一周。

她明明和李帝努约好，为了避免一些不必要的麻烦，除了紧急的情况下，他们尽量少在学校里有过多的接触，家里的车子也停在距离学校很远的地方，她起初觉得，李帝努似乎对自己的态度很冷漠，她以为李帝努讨厌自己，可是讨厌她的李帝努为什么要来关心她。

很小的时候她的母亲就过世了，关于一些女孩子的生理知识都是家里的阿姨告诉她的，家里除了爸爸也没有别的男生，在李阿姨和李帝努刚搬进来的那一晚，她甚至忘了家里还有一个男孩子的存在，她迷迷糊糊下楼去喝水，又迷迷糊糊上楼的时候却撞到了李帝努。

她穿着白色的睡裙，夜已经很深了，她当然没有穿胸罩。和李帝努寒暄了几句黄荏筠就立刻回房间关上了门，晚上那么黑而且李帝努平时在学校都戴眼镜的，那会他都没有戴，老天保佑啊李帝努什么都没有看到！黄荏筠在心里嚎着。

也是在那一晚黄荏筠深刻意识到自己不能再在家里这样肆无忌惮下去了，毕竟还有男生在，除了在自己的房间里，她都要小心一点，她把平时短的不能再短的睡裙放在了柜子的最里面，换上了长袖长裤睡衣，还有那件白色的蕾丝边睡裙……她还挺喜欢的，就留着在卧室穿吧。

也许是李帝努真的什么都没看见，第二天早上他冷着一张脸坐在她旁边的位置，两人中间就像有一张隐形屏障一样，到了学校李帝努也是头也不回的往学校走，黄荏筠就算是想跟也跟不上，只能走在他身后看看有没有熟悉的同学好一起走。

从那一刻黄荏筠认定，李帝努不喜欢她，甚至可以说是很讨厌她。

怎么办，会不会影响家庭和睦啊。

黄荏筠浏览着关于“怎样做一个好姐姐”的帖子，可是文不对题，有用的答案没几个，倒是搜出了一堆奇奇怪怪的回答，还有一些姐弟向的R18小黄文。

于是黄荏筠换了一种提问方法，她去搜“怎样和男孩子相处”，可出现的都是女生问要如何与暗恋的男生相处。

互联网不靠谱！

李帝努对她的态度冷漠，黄荏筠也自暴自弃了，反正李帝努只是样子冷了一点，对她普通了一点，两人相处的时候更像是陌生人多一点，完全不影响生活的！

让她意想不到的是李帝努竟然会帮她，在她罚站的时候李帝努像没事人一样朝她走过去，黄荏筠以为李帝努是来看她笑话的，可李帝努只是问她为什么被罚站。

和李帝努一同坐在后车座时，黄荏筠一直用双手抓住裙摆边，他们的学校一点也不人性化，裙子短不说，还一点也不照顾特殊时期的女生，下车的时候她尽可能把裙子弄长一点，而李帝努早就走远了。

黄荏筠去储物间，在裙子外面套上运动长裤，一直以来很多女生都会这样穿，然后在检查的时候把外面的裤子脱掉，不巧的是，今天刚好是最严的教导主任检查。

在和李帝努讲完事情的经过后，她以为李帝努应该就会走了，可是他却把外套脱下来，系在她的腰间。

好像，李帝努并没有很讨厌她吧。

她突然觉得李帝努这个人其实还不错。

在还没有和李帝努成为姐弟的时候，她对李帝努的认知仅仅是隔壁班看起来很高冷的学霸，一直霸占着年级榜单的前三，第一次和李阿姨一起吃饭的时候黄荏筠才知道自己比他大了一个月。

“小诺是4月23日出生，荏筠是3月23，小诺，荏筠比你大呢，你应该叫她姐姐。”李帝努的妈妈在聊天的时候谈到两个孩子年龄的问题，黄荏筠明显感觉到在阿姨说出姐姐这两个字时，他的脸色有些难看。

“阿姨，就差一个月而已，不用叫我姐姐的。”她生怕会给李帝努留下不好的印象，于是赶紧拦住了这个话题，可是他却听见李帝努那边的声音。

“姐姐，荏筠姐姐。”他用本就很低的嗓音叫着她的名字，叫她姐姐。

和李帝努单独相处的这一周，应该是很艰难的一周吧。还好他们平时他们都在，除了周六周天……

去买东西的时候黄荏筠只是随便吃了点东西填饱肚子，到现在还真有一点饿了，她记得李帝努说给她留了饭，下楼去厨房的时候果然看见李帝努给她留的纸条。

「饭记得热一热再吃」

黄荏筠看着纸条，她想，如果李帝努不是他的弟弟，她一定会有些喜欢他的吧。

看起来漫不经心的样子，对任何人都冷冷的，可是他有独特的关心她的方式，想着她的方式，但这一切都建立在她是李帝努名义上的姐姐，如果他们和以前一样，只是学校里的同学，李帝努大概连看都不会看她一眼。

李帝努的房门虚掩着，他听到黄荏筠路过她房门时的脚步声，知道她应该是下楼去吃东西了。

他感觉自己有时候像个偷窥狂，他想要注视着黄荏筠的一举一动，明知道这是不对的事，又乐在其中，就像他在想着黄荏筠自渎时，他知道这是不对的，可是却仍然有了第二次和第三次。

如果让黄荏筠知道的话，一定会躲他躲得远远的。

李帝努想，他不是因为梦里的女主人公是黄荏筠才会对她产生好感，而是在黄荏筠嘴里说出自己名字的时候，他就已经对她产生好感了。

第三章

不出李帝努所料，中午午休时间他的朋友们果然来找他们问黄荏筠的事情，李帝努没有理他们，就算是从好友口中听到黄荏筠的名字，他也会感到不爽，黄荏筠倒还真招人喜欢，朋友们仅仅是见过她就想要认识她，如果再多了解她一点，谁都会喜欢她的。

但是他们都没有李帝努喜欢的多。

他们没见过黄荏筠很多其他的方面，可是他都见过，放学后的她，在家里的她，半夜起床喝水的她。

就在李帝努起身准备离开的时候，李东赫反应过来，这小子一直没搭理他们。

“喂，你该不会是喜欢黄荏筠吧。”

李帝努突然一顿，很明显李东赫发现了这个秘密，他没有承认也没有否认，和他们摆摆手说回教室了。

路过隔壁班的时候李帝努还是会往里面看一眼，黄荏筠在玩手机，好像是在敲键盘发消息，李帝努感觉自己的口袋在震动，是他的手机。

“你带伞了吗，好像说是下午的时候有雨。”

“你要是没带的话咱俩撑一把吧，我们晚点再走。”

李帝努回复：行

在放学之前确实下了场很大的雨，罗渽民问李帝努要不要把他送到大门口，李帝努说他等雨小一点儿时再走，罗渽民当然不知道李帝努其实是在等黄荏筠。

他在黄荏筠班级门口徘徊，等黄荏筠出来的时候在走到她的前面，走到门口的时候黄荏筠把伞拿出来，李帝努顺手接过去，毕竟黄荏筠矮他那么多，总不能是黄荏筠打伞吧。

放学后大家都走的差不多了，只有少数没有伞的同学还困在学校里，他们自顾不暇，当然也不会注意其他人，学校的生活主任也不会管在放学后一起撑伞的异性同学。李帝努让黄荏筠往他这边靠，接着他把伞稍微弯向黄荏筠那边。

当他们走到车子停着的地方时，司机已经拿着伞向他们跑过去，李帝努从伞里退出来，走到司机叔叔的旁边。

托黄荏筠的福，他半边肩膀都是湿的。

等黄荏筠上车时她才注意到，“诶！你——”

她把自己放在车里用来盖腿的小毯子递给李帝努，“你要是不嫌弃就盖着点吧，别着凉了。”

在到家前，李帝努都一直盖着黄荏筠的毯子。

又是家里只有他们两个人的一天。

“姐姐，”在刚上楼梯的时候李帝努对黄荏筠说：“等一会有空的时候你可以来一下我的房间吗，我有话想对你说。”

“好，你先洗个热水澡把，我看你衣服都湿了。”

“嗯。”

李帝努决定把一切都告诉她，无论她是什么样的反应，即使从此以后黄荏筠再也不理他也没关系，即使黄荏筠会因此讨厌他也没关系。

因为这样在心里喜欢着一个人，真的太难受了。

除了那次在阿姨面前，李帝努叫她姐姐，之后李帝努再也没有叫过她姐姐，他也很少叫自己的名字，但为数不多的几次李帝努叫她“荏筠”，她都能记住，男生的声音在过了变声器后会低很多，李帝努说话不像其他的男生那样沙哑，可是在叫她的名字时，却总是让她心里痒痒的，更别说叫她姐姐了。

比起李帝努要和她谈什么，黄荏筠更担心他会不会感冒，虽然从校门口到车子的距离不算太远，可是一直淋着也不是回事啊。

她本来是想帮李帝努的，反而弄巧成拙了。

黄荏筠感觉自己身上有很重的湿气，她决定也先洗个澡去去潮，再换身衣服，估计她收拾好了的时候李帝努那边也完事了。

在过去之前，黄荏筠给李帝努发了条消息，问她可不可以过去，李帝努简短的回了个“嗯”，黄荏筠从他的语气里也推测不出李帝努究竟要和她谈什么，会不会是让她以后少管闲事。

门没锁，黄荏筠敲敲门就直接进去了，这还是她第一次进到李帝努的卧室，和她那屋风格截然不同，看着很简约，“你找我有什么事吗？”

李帝努坐在床边，看着黄荏筠走到他跟前。

“真的是没有防备心啊。”李帝努低头，用低的声音说着，可是房间就这么大，黄荏筠还是听到了。

“什么？”

“姐姐，你知道你很讨人喜欢吗，那天的那个学长，我的朋友们，还有很多同学，他们都喜欢你，我也是，最会蛊惑人的妖精都没有你惹人爱，我以为离你远一点就不会喜欢你，可是姐姐，你告诉我，我该怎么办呢，我越来越喜欢你，越来越想接近你，我明知道这是不对的。”

“无论在哪里，我都会下意识去看向你，就连在梦里，我都会看见你。”李帝努想起他曾经做过的那些关于黄荏筠的梦，把头低的更深，他甚至不敢抬头看黄荏筠的表情，又自顾自的说着。

“你也应该能猜到吧，梦里都是些什么，我试图不去想那些，不去看你，可是在睡前，我的眼里都是你的样子。”

“姐姐，你帮帮我吧，我真的很痛苦，我只是喜欢你而已，为什么会这么痛苦呢。”

“我……”黄荏筠看着眼前表露一切的男孩，竟不知该做些什么，是上前安慰他还是转身离开。

“我以为，我以为你……讨厌我。”黄荏筠感觉自己的腿发颤，她从来没有遇到过这种情况，第一次有人这样向她表白，她本可以一口拒绝的，可是她连句完整的话都说不出来。

“我没有讨厌你，我很喜欢你，我只是不知道该怎么面对你，这件事一直困扰着我，今天你问我带没带伞，又把毯子借我盖，你对我的好我却不知道该怎么正确回应，这很残忍。

她对他报以善意，他却对黄荏筠报以欲望。

“我现在把我的所有个告诉你，姐姐，黄荏筠，我喜欢你，不是单纯地弟弟对姐姐的喜欢，是男人对女人的喜欢，是想占有的喜欢。你现在可以拒绝我转身，骂我也可以打我也可以，我们以后可以恢复最初陌生人的状态，只是如果让我一直忍着，我怕有一天我真的会对你做出强迫的事。”

李帝努把选择权交给她，他不后悔说出这句话，让他趁早死心也好，他真的害怕有一天他会做出伤害黄荏筠的事情。

黄荏筠站在原地，大概是被这突如其来的信息量冲昏了头脑，可在现在的李帝努眼中看起来，就像是黄荏筠在思考，在给他机会，李帝努怕黄荏筠真的不相信他的危险性，他心一横，站起来走到黄荏筠的身边，把她往自己的床上带，等黄荏筠反应过来的时候李帝努已经把他压制在床上，一瞬间天旋地转，李帝努离他不过两指的距离。

“你在犹豫什么，可怜我吗？”

黄荏筠的手腕被他握着，李帝努双臂撑在她身边，她与李帝努的眼神对视，黄荏筠这才发现，李帝努哭了。

他眼眶发红，眼泪滴在她的锁骨上，黄荏筠在想，他究竟用了多大的勇气，才敢向她告白。李帝努知道喜欢自己是不对的，因为他们是姐弟，即使他们没有血缘。

“我不知道……我也不知道该怎么办。”她试着不去看向李帝努，可李帝努的眼睛太炽热了，几乎要把她烫伤，他像是只走投无路的猛兽，红着眼睛只想得到他想要的东西。

李帝努在颤抖着，黄荏筠的心跟着李帝努在颤抖，她听见李帝努深深的叹了口气，然后慢慢靠近她。

少女的朱唇就在他眼前，李帝努竭力不去看向那里，他想让黄荏筠多一点警惕性，可是在靠近黄荏筠的时候，她闭上了眼。

李帝努的吻最后留在了她的额头上，他终是没舍得在两人不明不白的时候吻她，这个吻像是一个印章，证明了黄荏筠是他的所有品，但又及其的珍视他，天知道他用了多大的耐力，而黄荏筠没有第一时间推开他，是不是证明了他还有机会，黄荏筠身上还带着沐浴液的香气，是牛奶味的，他把头埋在黄荏筠的颈间，想品尝那里的味道，却又猛地起身对黄荏筠说：“你走吧，趁我现在还没改变注意。”

黄荏筠知道他说的是什么意思，她急忙从李帝努的床上起来，上衣蹭到床单上导致她露出了半截小腰，李帝努自然是看到了，她又把衣服往下拽了拽。走到门口的时候黄荏犹豫了一会，接着离开了。

事情比李帝努想象的要好一些，他以为黄荏筠会甩他一个巴掌，骂他变态，然后头也不回的离开，也可能她只是没想好怎么拒绝自己，毕竟还是要一起生活在同一个屋檐下的家人。

黄荏筠好香，她身上有所有人都没有的味道，是他的爱的味道，而就在李帝努还在回味她额头的触感时，他卧室的门开了。

黄荏筠拿着条毛巾进来，放在他的手上，指着毛巾说：“你用这面热敷一下，然后一会在用这面冷敷，要是不敷一下的话明天眼睛会肿的。”

她说完又匆匆离开，李帝努手里握着那条毛巾呆呆的看着。

如果说之前他还有放弃的想法，那现在，他绝对不会放弃。

第四章

再次回到自己卧室的黄荏筠立刻跑到床上整个人躺倒用被子蒙住全身，她强忍着在李帝努面前保持镇定，可是刚把毛巾交给李帝努的时候她又想起他说的那些话，小脸又止不住发热，急匆匆地跑走了。

可能是在刚才，他们两人之间的距离过于亲密，李帝努的呼吸打在她的侧脸，他的膝盖跪在她的两腿间，双手撑在她头的两边，直到现在，黄荏筠缩在被子里却仍然能感受得到李帝努的气息。

是男生身上雄性荷尔蒙的味道。

更让黄荏筠感到可怕的是，李帝努凑过来要亲她的时候，她居然没有第一时间去推开他，反而她还闭眼了！

这种让黄荏筠一会脸爆红一会心跳加速精神恍惚小鹿乱撞的状态直接导致了她失眠，第二天早上顶着双大大的熊猫眼，当事人本人李帝努在下车的时候还一脸不知所以然的问她：“没睡好吗？”

“……如果是我跟你说那些话你能睡好吗！”黄荏筠气呼呼留下这么一句话，然后加快步伐往教学楼里跑，李帝努一愣，他站在原地回想着刚刚黄荏筠的话。

她是什么意思啊，在和自己抱怨吗，不过如果是黄荏筠和他告白的话，李帝努估计早就会拥有一个很美好的夜晚。

没睡醒的代价就是上课的黄荏筠非常没有精神，走神了半节课睡了半节课，要不是旁边的同学提醒她她就要被英语老师点名批评了，浑浑噩噩过了一上午，就在她觉得觉补得差不多时，她突然想起来今天是周五，下午还要和李帝努他们班一起上体育课。

虽然她不那么困了，可是一想到李帝努，她的脑子还是十分混乱。

连热身跑步时她的脑子里还装着李帝努，于是她跑着跑着，自己的步子开始变得紊乱，她不小心摔了一跤，还把脚给扭伤了。

好处是她不用上体育课了！而且也能让自己不去看那边正在上课的李帝努。

老师让体委扶着黄荏筠去医务室看看，体委是个蛮高的女生，为人也很热情，她扶着黄荏筠一步一步走到医务室，进去之后才发现值班的校医老师不在，体委对黄荏筠说她去附近找找看，让她先等着，正当黄荏筠决定好好躺着睡一觉的时候，医务室的门又开了，她以为是体委要回来拿什么东西，结果却看到了李帝努。

“你怎么过来了？”黄荏筠从床上坐起身。

“过来看看你。”

李帝努没想到自己只是一会没注意，黄荏筠那边就出事了。他问旁边的同学隔壁班发生了什么，那人说是有人同学跌倒了，被人送到了医务室。

如果他能第一时间看到就好了，这样他就可以陪着黄荏筠，李帝努把球扔到一边，趁着老师不注意急忙从体育馆里溜出来，赶到医务室的时候，李帝努看见一个女生从医务室里刚出来，他松了一口气，接着推开门，看到了躺在床上的黄荏筠。

在黄荏筠的凝视下李帝努从药柜里拿出一瓶云南白药喷雾，看了眼生产日期，往自己手上抹了一点之后，对黄荏筠说：“把袜子脱了，平躺在床上，我帮你揉揉。”

“啊，这样不好吧，万一没啥大事结果你越揉筋骨反而错位了——”

李帝努坐在床尾，直接打断她的话，“你放心，以前我打球受伤的时候都是我自己一个人处理的，而且我就是帮你先上个药，你不脱，要我来帮你？”

“不用不用，我自己来。”

黄荏筠把受伤的那只脚的袜子脱掉，在她犹豫要不要真的让李帝努帮她的时候李帝努就已经搬过她的小腿，让她的脚腕搭在她的大腿上。

“哪疼，这吗？”

黄荏筠指了指自己疼的部位。

李帝努把药喷在那里，又用手慢慢揉着，他的动作很轻柔，让黄荏筠不会觉得太疼，“看来没伤到骨头，只是软组织扭伤。”

“哦。”

“怎么崴的？”李帝努问她。

“跑步没注意，摔倒了。”还不都是因为你，当然这句话黄荏筠只敢小声说。

李帝努手停顿了一下，又继续揉着，“你这几天注意一下，对了，刚才走路的时候有很疼吗？”

黄荏筠想了想，没有特别疼，只是上楼梯的时候觉得有点疼，“就上楼的时候，会比较疼。”

“一会等回家的时候买一瓶新的，记得要按时喷药。”

李帝努把她的脚放在床上，又嘱咐了一些注意事项，在准备走的时候黄荏筠却突然开口。

“李帝努，你为什么会喜欢我呢？”

这个问题困扰着黄荏筠，她看着李帝努的背影，她想不明白，李帝努喜欢她哪里，李帝努为什么会喜欢她。

李帝努叹了口气

“我要是知道答案就好了，我只知道当你那天念出我的名字时，我对你就没有办法像正常姐弟相处了。”

李帝努关上了门，等了一会校医老师才过来，老师看了看说她的扭伤不严重，喷些药就好了，而且处理的很及时，应该是很有经验的人弄的，校医很八卦的问她是不是她的男朋友来过，她保证不会说出去，其实他们老师平时也会给学生乱点鸳鸯谱，黄荏筠支支吾吾，说是喜欢的人。

放学的时候李帝努特意等着和黄荏筠一起走，虽然走路时黄荏筠看起来很正常，可下楼梯的时候还是得李帝努扶着她，刚上车的时候李帝努告诉司机叔叔，在路过药店的时候停一下，他要买点东西。

李帝努拎着一袋子药回来，除了外敷的药还有一些内服的药，司机叔叔以为是李帝努哪里碰上了，随口说到：“帝努是打球的时候撞伤了吗，要多小心一点啊。”

“嗯，谢谢——”

“不是的，是我扭伤了脚，帝努帮我去买药。”

司机看着他们两个，他一直以为他们之间的关系很普通，看来相处的还不错。

“荏筠是姐姐啊，怎么还让弟弟照顾着你。”司机叔叔在此之前一直接送黄荏筠很久了，对于李帝努这个孩子，他只是觉得有些太冷淡了，没想到对黄荏筠还很不错。

仔细想一想，比起她，李帝努更像是比她大的哥哥，一直都很照顾她，黄荏筠觉得自己这个姐姐做的很不称职啊，不但没能做好照顾弟弟的责任，还让弟弟对自己产生了别样的心思。

黄荏筠你可真行啊，在扶着楼梯准备上楼的时候黄荏筠想。

只是李帝努比她速度快，抢先一步把手穿过她的膝窝和脖颈，在黄荏筠感觉她突然腾空的时候，李帝努已经抱着她走了一阵了。

“你不是说让我多走动吗！你放我下来，我能走。”

黄荏筠瞎乱蹬腿，李帝努为了保持稳定对着黄荏筠说：“别动，小心掉下去。”

黄荏筠果然老实下来。

李帝努示意黄荏筠把她卧室的门推开，把人放在床上，“把你的杯子给我，我去给你倒水，记得一会吃药。”

黄荏筠指了指桌子上的水杯。

等李帝努走后黄荏筠仔细看那些药的说明书，内服的要饭后才能吃，看来李帝努也不是很清楚嘛！

她以为李帝努给她倒完水之后就会走了，没想到他又坐到黄荏筠的床尾，拍了拍自己的大腿。

“今天不是抹过了吗？”

“医务室的药我怕放置时间太久，再喷一次比较安心。”

于是李帝努又帮她抹药，黄荏筠想，如果他们不是姐弟，她一定答应他的。

“我们是姐弟，我们不能在一起的。”她低声说着，又想到之前李帝努对她做的那些，又接着感慨着，却把心事说了出来，“我要不是你的姐姐就好了。”

“你说什么！”李帝努停下手里的动作，在听到第一句的时候，他以为那是黄荏筠对他的拒绝，他心中刺痛，可是黄荏筠却又在他的心口轻吻，她说，要是我不是你的姐姐就好了。

黄荏筠没注意到，在李帝努温柔的攻势下，竟然真的把压在心底的真心话说出口。

“我——可是我们不能在一起，如果我们在一起，爸爸还有阿姨会怎么想。”

反正无论如何，他们都无法在做正常的姐弟了。

“先不管他们怎么想，你只告诉我，你喜欢我吗？”

李帝努在等她一个回答，即使她知道这个答案会和他想要的答案很接近，但是他想从黄荏筠的嘴里听到。

黄荏筠点头：“嗯，喜欢的。”

李帝努是她世界里的未知，在遇到李帝努前，她从来没想过自己会喜欢这样的人，就是这样一个人，在学校里对谁都很冷淡，像是要拒人于千里之外，可是也是他，会在乎她的一切，即使她是铁石心肠，也会为李帝努动心。

就像李帝努说不明白他为什么会喜欢自己，黄荏筠也说不清道不明，只是不知道从什么时候开始，李帝努一点点占据了她的心。

大概是那次吧，李帝努叫她姐姐的那次，她不想让学校的人知道他们是姐弟，于是和李帝努约定，在学校里就装作不认识，但她的想法，与其让同学们知道他们是姐弟，不如人他们觉得，她和李帝努是陌生人。

在她说完喜欢后，李帝努注视着她，她选择倒有点紧张了，黄荏筠不知道手该往哪里放，想了想她环住了李帝努的脖子，抱着他，然后在他的侧脸轻轻地吻了一下。

就这么一下，就让李帝努欣喜若狂，他因为黄荏筠喜欢他而喜悦，又因为黄荏筠抱着他去亲他感到震惊，就在他思考的时候，黄荏筠的嘴唇就落在了他的脸上。

软软的，凉凉的，又很短暂。

他的一只手上还沾着药剂，有些已经干了，黏在手上很不舒服，蹭到哪里还会弄得很脏，李帝努用他另外一只手臂搂紧黄荏筠的腰，他要让黄荏筠在他的怀里。

“谢谢你。”李帝努把自己埋在黄荏筠的身体里。

谢谢你，姐姐。

第五章

黄荏筠把头埋在李帝努的胸口，她闷沉沉地说着：“我们要是在一起了，爸爸还有阿姨那边要怎么办啊？”

这是现在黄荏筠最担心的问题。

而李帝努又何尝不为这事苦恼，但既然是他打破了他们之间的关系，当然要由他来负责。

“这是我的问题，你不需要担心这些。”

黄荏筠从他的怀里挣脱出来，她摇头，直勾勾地看着李帝努。

“不对，这是我们两个共同的问题，我们得一起面对。”

此时黄荏筠用真挚的眼神看着他，向他说着下定决心的话，而李帝努想到的，却是想要她。

为什么黄荏筠总是能激起他心里最肮脏的一面，她有她的想法，她说她也喜欢他，愿意和他一起面对，他现在差的就只是黄荏筠的一句确切的回答。

“那你呢，你愿意和我在一起吗？”

黄荏筠低头不去看他：“我……我明明都说我喜欢你了，我当然是愿意。”

他再也无法忍受，黄荏筠与他紧贴着，他深爱着的女人对他说着情话，向他表达爱意，他又怎么能做到在此时不去亲一亲她的芳泽。

李帝努眼里带着欲望，就在黄荏筠还没读懂的时候，李帝努就已经欺身压过去，他肆意在黄荏筠的床上吻着她，他早就想这么做了，不只是这样，他还想在这张床上留下自己的味道，他要在这里和黄荏筠做/爱。

当然，现在还不可以。

黄荏筠的嘴唇比他想象的还要柔软，在刚触碰到她时李帝努只敢轻轻地吻着她，在她的嘴唇浅啄着，可是越吻他越兴奋，他很难控制自己不去做接下来的动作，李帝努加重了呼吸，他试着去攻破她的牙关，想要去尝尝她舌头是什么味道，而他很容易就找到了黄荏筠的舌头，她是在探着舌尖在勾引他。

李帝努觉得他可能会失控。

他的手试图去摸黄荏筠的腰身，想了想还是冷静下来，他不能这样唐突的要了她，于是李帝努只能在黄荏筠的嘴唇上多侵占一会。

李帝努突然吻得狠重，黄荏筠从一开始慢慢跟上他到现在完全是被他牵引着，她完完全全被李帝努所掌控，她的呼吸开始跟不上李帝努，在换气的时候还发出了连她都不敢相信的呻吟声。

身上的人听了自然是更加激动，他不再只停留在她的嘴唇上，李帝努想要听到她更多，他松开黄荏筠的嘴唇，她还在因为突然停下感到困惑，黄荏筠的眼里带着水汽，像是被人欺负了一样。

不就是被他欺负了么，李帝努想。

他去舔着她的脖子，黄荏筠顺着他的动作扭着身子，手指插在他的头发里，嘴上还说着让他别留下痕迹。

李帝努知道了，她是天生的妖精，而他，是把妖精拆之入骨的人。

就在他想要解开黄荏筠衬衫领口的扣子时，外面突然传来敲门声，是做晚饭的阿姨，“荏筠，饭快做好了，下来吃饭吧。”

黄荏筠突然清醒过来，她眼里的欲念逐渐散去：“——我知道了！”

黄荏筠猛地一下从床上起身，连带着李帝努也坐起来，就在刚刚，她陷入李帝努的亲吻中，还勾着李帝努的脖子去抱他，而现在的黄荏筠别说抱他了，她连看他一眼都不敢。

因为实在是太羞耻了！

她的嘴唇上还有亲吻过的痕迹，李帝努看着黄荏筠凌乱的样子，又忍不住上去亲了一口：“我先去洗手，你下楼的时候小心一点，还有，你这里。”李帝努指了指自己的领子。

在他走了以后黄荏筠对着镜子去看自己，她的头发散了，衣领也被蹭得皱皱的，嘴唇也是一副被人吮吸过得样子，她洗了个脸换了身衣服，才下了楼。

做饭的阿姨此时还没离开，她慢慢从楼上下来，和李帝努眼神对上的时候又立刻低头。

阿姨说刚才敲李帝努房门的时候以为李帝努不在，李帝努解释说他没听见，她也发现什么异常，就直接离开了。

气氛安静下来，黄荏筠埋头吃饭，她想快点吃然后躲进卧室里，但李帝努当然不会让她得逞，他笑着说：“你慢点吃，我又不会跟你抢，难不成是怕我吃了你？”

“没有没有！”

他们今天差一点擦枪走火，而就在李帝努走后，黄荏筠去卫生间去洗脸的时候，她觉得下半身有些不舒服，她还以为是不是大姨妈来了，可是她明明记得来过了。

女高中生喜欢聊八卦，喜欢谈论自己喜欢的人，可只是到此为止，她们很少会进一步去深挖，他们不像男生那样，他们会谈到性。

黄荏筠意识到，她有了情欲，她对性第一次有了感觉。

所以她不敢去看李帝努，她怕一看到他，她的脑子会不自觉的想到那些画面。

她赶在李帝努之前吃完饭，然后像个兔子一样跑了。

李帝努本来还想问她脚还疼不疼，要不要明天再去医院看一看，就现在这个情况看应该是没什么事了。

李帝努收拾着厨房，把碗筷放进洗碗机里，反正明天是周六，他就不信黄荏筠不从屋里出来。

老实说，和黄荏筠接吻的时候，他的下身确实有要抬头的趋势，那味道实在太好，只是触碰根本亲不够，人类是贪婪的生物，和她拥抱过后就想要亲吻，吻过脸颊又想品尝她的嘴唇，而这些已经不能满足他了，他想看完完整整的黄荏筠，看着浑身赤/裸的黄荏筠在她身下喘，他想看她圆润的胸/部，想看她粉嫩的乳/头，想看她的——

看她的/穴。

李帝努干咽了一下，在思想变得更加淫/乱之前，他想要止住了这个想法。

可是想法一旦展开，就很难退散。

他想要抱着黄荏筠，吻胸舔乳，手在她身上摸个遍，然后操她，把属于他的液/体弄到黄荏筠的身体里。

她还没准备好，只是吻得过火了些就让她这般躲着自己，要是真的发生所有的事，那黄荏筠不得更躲着他更怕他了。

他要让黄荏筠慢慢适应他，直到有一天黄荏筠愿意把她交给自己。

黄荏筠的房间只和李帝努的隔着一堵墙，一时之间李帝努从她的弟弟变成了自己的男朋友，这要是被家里人发现了她可就完蛋了，黄荏筠又回到了最开始的问题上来，她给李帝努发消息。

“你说要是爸爸和阿姨发现了怎么办？”

李帝努拿起手机，明明他们都已经在一起了，怎么还老是用手机给他发消息。

“被发现了就承认。”

黄荏筠接着发消息

“要是承认了的话我爸一定会打断我的腿的，或者连你的也打断。”

“所以是你是怕我腿折了是吗？”

黄荏筠仔仔细细给李帝努分析：“这样，我们在他们面前就装得和以前一样，让他们发现不了我们，然后等到真的发现那天再说，你觉得怎么样。”

“在家里也和在学校差不多呗。”李帝努回复。

“嗯，差不多，不过我们可以用手机聊天，我也可能趁他们不在的时候或者是睡觉的时候偷偷溜进你的房间去找你。”

“好像偷情。”黄荏筠又补充了一句。

李帝努看着黄荏筠发来的消息，他在很严肃的思考着，要怎么增加黄荏筠的警惕心，即使是面对他也不能这样，要不是他够正直，黄荏筠早被他摁在床上。

“那你今晚要不要偷偷溜进我的房间？”李帝努逗他。

“不用，谢谢了。”黄荏筠秒回他。

就，小猫还是不经逗。

李帝努问她吃没吃药时黄荏筠才想起来她还有内服的药没吃，把药就着水咽下去后想起来水盆里还有她泡着的内裤没有洗。

……李帝努就这样瞎撩她吧，总有一天她会抗拒不了诱惑被李帝努骗干净。

“那我可以偷偷溜进你的房间吗”

正在洗内裤的黄荏筠当然没有注意到，而李帝努因为一直没得到回复，就跑去黄荏筠的房间敲门。

他等着黄荏筠来给他开门。

黄荏筠把衣服晾好，才出去开门，“门没锁，一转门把手就能开的。”

李帝努站在门口，把屏幕对向她，指着上面的字。

黄荏筠看着屏幕

「那我可以偷偷溜进你的房间吗」

“嗯……可以，只要你不做过分的事情。”黄荏筠一想到李帝努把她压在床上的那些画面，就又想回避他的眼神，可是李帝努却掰过她的下巴。

他嘴角上扬，眼睛笑得眯成了一条缝，他把黄荏筠圈在自己的怀里，“我现在想行使一下男朋友的权利。”

黄荏筠问：“什么权利？”

李帝努飞快地在黄荏筠的嘴上盖个章，“亲你。”

一口嫌不够，又重重亲了几口，还带响声，然后依依不舍的说了句：“晚安。”

黄荏筠觉得李帝努在感情上似乎很粘人，她鬼使神差的摸了摸李帝努的头。

嗯，粘人一点也挺好的。

第六章

黄荏筠轻揉地摸着李帝努的头发，接着从他的头顶上拿开，这让李帝努更舍不得离开黄荏筠了，他甚至想抱着个枕头过来和她一起睡，就纯盖棉被聊天的那种，他发誓他绝对能忍住。

于是李帝努尝试着忽悠黄荏筠：“姐姐，你一个人睡不害怕吗？”

“不会啊，我从小都是一个人睡。”对于很小就失去了母亲的黄荏筠来说，她很早就独立了。

李帝努又接着问：“那你看恐怖片的时候不会害怕吗？”

“嗯，当时看的话会很害怕，但是之后就忘了啥样了。”

李帝努觉得自己问不下去了，黄荏筠简直油盐不进。

但，就算是再粗神经，黄荏筠也听明白了李帝努话里有话，她问：“你是不是想说什么？”

“我想和你一起睡。”李帝努甚至装出一副很可怜的样子。

“……”

“我保证不动手动脚！”又比了个发誓的手势。

黄荏筠在李帝努的再三保证下，允许了他的请求，前提是中间隔着一个体型还不小的姆明玩偶，李帝努想，隔着就隔着吧，反正能让黄荏筠的床上留下自己的气味就行。

关了灯以后，李帝努钻回属于他那一侧的位置，房间窗帘的隔光性不算太好，李帝努借助着微弱的月光也能看得清她，黄荏筠蜷缩着身子侧躺着，脸朝着他的方向等着他躺下来。

这是他第二次在黑暗的环境看见她的脸，不同的是，那一次的黄荏筠眼神里带着躲闪和回避，而现在的黄荏筠，是完完全全信任他。

啧，李帝努想起那晚的白裙子了。

他也躺倒在床上，面对着黄荏筠，她的手慢慢凑到李帝努的手边，玩着他的手指，然后顺着指缝和他十指紧扣。

“牵手还是可以的。”她把脸埋在玩偶身上。

黄荏筠的手比他的小了近一个指节，小手软软的，她浑身上下就没有一个地方不是软的，李帝努用自己得手包着她的小手，就在他闭眼想要睡觉的时候，黄荏筠突然开口

“帝努……我有个问题想问你好久了。”

这个问题黄荏筠本来想烂在肚子里的，可是现在立场不一样了，李帝努不只是他的弟弟，他现在还是自己的男朋友，那她问问也没什么的吧。

“你记不记得咱们刚住在一起的那天，你在下楼梯的时候看到我。”

“记得，怎么了？”李帝努当然记得那天，她穿着白裙子，一副没睡醒的样子，也就是那天晚上，他第一次梦到了黄荏筠。

“你不戴眼镜的时候能看清东西吗？我是说你当时能看清我吗。”

“我是有点近视，但是还是能看清人的。”

“那你看到什么了吗！”黄荏筠的心一下子提了起来。

“看到什么？额，我就记得你穿了白色的睡裙。”李帝努不懂她的意思。

“那白裙子里面……？”

“嗯……？”

“哦，你不知道就好。”黄荏筠心满意足的闭上眼睛，“晚安，快睡觉。”

而李帝努完全被她激起了求知欲，他想知道黄荏筠心里到底在想什么，难道那天晚上他应该看到些什么吗？

“你快说，到底是什么，要不然我可就不遵守约定了。”李帝努半威胁着问黄荏筠。

而黄荏筠突然松开他的手支起身子对着他：“不行，你答应我的。”

“你觉得男人在床上有几句话是真的？”

黄荏筠被李帝努的话惊到，好像不告诉他答案今晚她就别想好好睡了。

“就，也没什么，我那天是半天突然醒了，有点渴想去喝水，但是……”黄荏筠的声音突然变小，“但是当时里面没穿胸衣。”

李帝努后悔问黄荏筠了，她可真会在太岁头上动土，生自己不会对她做些什么一样。

“看你刚才的反应就知道你肯定是什么也没看到，哎，还好你没看到，不然当时的我可真成为勾引弟弟的坏姐姐了。”

李帝努当然不知道睡衣下还有那样的风景，可黄荏筠只是出现在他面前，对他而言都是一种诱惑。

干这样躺在睡觉却不能做什么真是太难受了，他好后悔，又想到现在的黄荏筠，或许也没穿，于是他问：“那你现在呢，也没穿？”

“当然了，谁睡觉还穿着那玩意啊。”

“所以你一直——”

“没有，我是在你关灯的时候才脱掉的，我机智吧！”黄荏筠一副很得意的样子，李帝努简直恨不得夸夸她。

是真的对他很放心啊。

她把全部都交给了他，那他也要给黄荏筠足够的尊重。

这一晚黄荏筠睡得很好，李帝努晚上的确做到了没有对她动手动脚，但是醒来的时候黄荏筠发现，本该在两人中间的姆明玩偶早就不知道跑到床边的哪个地方，也许是她半夜翻身的时候把姆明大人给踹到了地上，或者是李帝努踹的，所以他们两个之间没有任何隔着的东西了，李帝努的手搭在她的腰上，她想把他的手搬开，下床去找她的姆明，可是当抬起李帝努的手臂，他就立刻撑开又放在了她的腰上，像是怕她逃跑似的又稍微用了点力气把黄荏筠环住。

算了，姆明大人有可能已经在地上躺了一夜，多躺一会也不会怪她的，于是黄荏筠又闭上眼睛，找了个舒服的姿势又接着睡了。

李帝努稍微睁开了一点眼睛，他睡眠浅，在黄荏筠弄他的手臂时他就醒了，不过黄荏筠又睡了过去，他也就陪着她接着睡了，关于姆明大人是怎么掉下床的，这件事李帝努很清楚，因为是他一手促成的。黄荏筠睡得比他早，在确定黄荏筠的呼吸渐渐平稳后，李帝努拿着姆明仔细地看了一会，也不知道这个没嘴河马有哪一点这么招黄荏筠喜欢，他之前注意到黄荏筠书包上的挂饰也是这个，等进了她的房间，李帝努才知道原来她这么喜欢这只白色河马。

李帝努悄悄起身，把手里的这只姆明放在床边的地毯上，本来放好的姿势是坐着的，想了想又用手把它碰倒在地。

等醒来的时候就说是不小心弄掉的好了，李帝努为自己的聪明在心里称赞着。

他又重新躺回床上，看着黄荏筠的睡颜，她睡着了以后嘴唇会微微上翘，李帝努想，如果只是亲一口，应该不算是违背承诺吧。

李帝努凑到她的脸旁，想着偷偷香一口，可是一旦真的亲到了，他绝对会忍不住的。

他让自己冷静下来，趁着自己还没有更兴奋，赶紧入睡。

再次醒来的黄荏筠是被李帝努弄醒的，他在自己的脸上情啄着，这让黄荏筠想起了她小时候养的狗狗，总是会趁她早上起来的时候去舔她。

“起床了，洗漱去吃早饭。”李帝努把头搁在她的肩上。

“哦。”黄荏筠揉揉眼睛从他怀里起身。

还没太清醒的黄荏筠动作慢吞吞的，而李帝努已经收拾好，他过去的时候黄荏筠还在坐在床上，连衣服都没换，李帝努问她：“要哥哥帮你穿吗？”

“别乱叫，明明我比你大，你出去，我要换衣服了。”

“可是我看你更像是妹妹，找哥哥撒娇要哥哥抱的那种。”李帝努还把双手伸向她：“来，哥哥抱你。”

黄荏筠一个枕头扔过去。

在她换好衣服准备下楼吃饭的时候，李帝努已经都弄好了，做饭的阿姨一班在双休日的时候会直接把早饭做好然后放在锅里，毕竟高中的孩子每天都要起早去上学，假期能让他们多睡就多睡一会，这也是为什么李帝努敢留在黄荏筠的房间里过夜的原因，因为阿姨不会敲门叫他们起床吃早饭。

平时两个人吃早饭的时候，就只是个吃个的，吃完饭收拾好东西准备去上课，在学校基本上对话不超过三句，接着回来和家里人一起吃晚饭。周六周天的话黄荏筠去找同学一起写作业，出去逛街，李帝努和同学打球打游戏，就算两个人在家也只是在自己的卧室。

黄荏筠是觉得见到李帝努在学校就话很少，她也不知道该和他说什么，李帝努是不敢去过多的和她接触，生怕自己陷入了进去。

但是现在不一样了，他们之间少了之前的疏离和陌生，说到底，他们从来没有面对过这种情况，一直以来以为讨厌她的男孩喜欢自己，而男孩却对自己的姐姐产生情愫。

黄荏筠觉得自己的脚好多了，表示自己出去跑步都可以，但是李帝努还是坚持为她接着抹药，抹完药之后指了指她床边的书包：“作业写了吗？”

当然没有！

“没有……”黄荏筠回答。

李帝努猜到她肯定没写，他把她的书包跨在手臂上：“去我屋，我看着你写，写完我带你出去。”

“去哪啊？”黄荏筠更好奇李帝努要带她去哪。

“等你写完你就知道了。”

李帝努还是打算带她去医院看看，别看着没啥事最后却落下了小毛病，黄荏筠虽然一开始不太乐意，可是一听李帝努要带她出去，就很快老老实实坐在他的位置上，拿出留的作业动笔写了起来。

李帝努想，她看起来很高兴的样子，可要是她知道是带她去医院，她是不是会生气啊。

第七章

平时黄荏筠都是把作业拖到最后才写完，而且写的过程也及其不认真，不是玩一会儿手机就是玩玩自己桌子上的其他东西，但是这次黄荏筠写得很快，连去哪都不知道就跟着李帝努走了。

她知道她就不应该期待些什么的，李帝努果然是刚谈恋爱什么都不懂的直男，黄荏筠跟着李帝努走在医院的走廊里。她还以为是李帝努带她出去约会，为此她还特意换了身好看的衣服，来医院穿的这么光鲜亮丽真的很奇怪啊！

医生说只是伤了软组织，不算严重，叫她近期不要久站或是长跑。

黄荏筠转头不看李帝努：“你看吧，我就说没事的，你还偏不信。”

李帝努还没说些什么，帮黄荏筠看病的医生抢先开口：“小姑娘，你男朋友是关心你啊，这样的男朋友你可得好好珍惜。”

“我知道了，医生。”黄荏筠低下头。

李帝努倒是在旁边笑得不行。

他怎么能没看出来黄荏筠的心思，只不过还是先去医院看看她的脚比较重要。如果她没有扭伤，他可能真带他出去玩了。

晚上李帝努还是抱着枕头去黄荏筠屋里睡，这回他直接把姆明放在了旁边的椅子上，省的黄荏筠还想着姆明。

两个家长回家的时候问孩子们，在他们不在的时候相处如何，他俩想了想，说：“就，还行……”

平时的日子恢复到和以前那样，但又有很大的不同，两人一同上学放学，在学校里的接触比过去多了，李帝努会在午休的时候找黄荏筠，在别人看不到的楼梯间的拐角处抱着她，嘴上还说着“要抱抱充电”，黄荏筠会在放学的时候晚一点再走，等着学校里的同学走差不多时去找李帝努一起回去，在走到车停的位置前一直牵着手。

虽然嘴上黄荏筠说会趁他爸爸和阿姨都睡着的时候偷偷溜进李帝努的房间，然而实际上执行的次数并不多，每次还总担心他们会不会被发现，通常在李帝努刚和她亲一会儿的时候黄荏筠就腿软着说要离开了。

偶尔能在二位家长双休日都加班的日子里两人偷偷相处的时间能长一点。

明明他们是离的这么近，却还是要偷偷摸摸的恋爱。

在家里怕被父母发现，所以只好半夜的时候他们才能单独相处，在学校里又担心有多事的同学把他们两个的事情传到老师那里，接着老师再告诉父母。

所以在很多同学的认知里，黄荏筠和李帝努两个人只是认识，且都是单身，这就造成了总会有一些对他们痴心妄想的人，李帝努还好，他平时那副样子女生看了就望而却步，也只能放在心里偷偷喜欢，但黄荏筠就不一样了，不仅有偷偷喜欢她的，还有敢在她面前告白的。

如果不是李帝努那天因为被老师叫走耽误了一点午休时间，叫黄荏筠多等他一会，他也不会看到有人拦住黄荏筠向她告白。

在听到那个同学说“喜欢”的时候，李帝努就想冲上去给那个男人一拳，那人难道感觉不到，黄荏筠的身上全是他李帝努的味道吗，正当李帝努想走过去告诉他黄荏筠是他的人时，她听见黄荏筠说：“很抱歉，同学，我有男朋友了。”

她嘴里说的自然是李帝努，李帝努倚靠在墙壁上，咧着嘴角笑着，可是他又听到那个让他厌恶的声音。

“是那个社团的学长吧，我猜到了，可我还是确认一下——”

“不是！不是他，我和他只是朋友而已！”黄荏筠急忙开口，她也不知道为什么会有人误会她和学长，明明他们只有在半年前比较要好，在学长升高三以后他们就很少再聊天了。

在那个男生再次问出什么无理问题前，黄荏筠很严肃的拒绝了他：“同学，我说过我有男朋友的，我要找我男朋友去了，再见。”

她走到和李帝努约好的地方，却在刚拐弯的时候就撞到了李帝努，他的脸色看起来很难看。

李帝努听到了那个男生所说的话，即使他天天抱着黄荏筠，吻着她，而在别人眼里，黄荏筠却是别人的女朋友，他第一次这么恨自己弟弟的这个身份。

黄荏筠上前，笑盈盈地挽着他的手臂：“走吧，我们去——”

李帝努把她拽到自己教室对面的储藏室里，双手撑在她的两边，他的眼神深邃，在不笑的时候显得冷漠又可怕，他开口：“我竟不知道姐姐这么受欢迎。”

黄荏筠还没反应过来要说些什么，李帝努抬起她的下巴就吻了上去，他一只手紧紧搂住黄荏筠的腰，让她毫无缝隙的紧贴着自己，黄荏筠比她矮了近一个头，她仰着头承受着李帝努的占有。

他变得凶狠，他们从来没有在学校里这般激烈的吻过，以往他们只是牵手拥抱，偶尔亲一下嘴唇也是很快松开，现在这幅样子简直是李帝努要把她生吞活剥，黄荏筠知道他生气了，她只能顺着李帝努的后背，接受着他的愤怒。

他勾着黄荏筠的舌头不放，少女嘴里有她的香气，她实在是太会勾引人了，黄荏筠的腰身平时藏在制服衬衫里，却也依旧能看到她纤细的腰肢。

李帝努转到去摸她圆润的屁股，他顺着短裙裙摆往上摸，黄荏筠本就贴得很近，这下又软倒在他的怀里：“不行……你别摸了……”

他知道自己做的有些过分，但仍然重重地捏着那里，然后帮她把裙子弄好，继续吻她。

如果换个地方，她才不会听黄荏筠的话。

李帝努松开她的时候黄荏筠的嘴边还有他舔过的痕迹，她用力喘息着，还一边说

“李帝努，你别生气了，我不喜欢他，我拒绝他了。”

“我只喜欢你。”她又补充道。

“嗯，我知道。”李帝努又重新把她抱在怀里，就和每次午休时的拥抱一样温柔。

午休结束前黄荏筠又趁人不注意补给他好几个亲亲，李帝努揉着她的头发，叫她回教室去上课。

下午的时候李帝努的心情也没有因为黄荏筠的吻缓和起来。

他不只是因为有人向黄荏筠告白而生气，还是因为她的那个学长。

为什么会误会黄荏筠和那个人在一起。

在打断黄荏筠和他学长对话那次，李帝努从他眼神里看出来，他对黄荏筠的心思绝对不纯，因为那种眼神，就是他对黄荏筠的眼神。

喜欢，爱慕，想要占有。

在放学的时候，平时他都是在楼梯拐角间等她，而今天，他等黄荏筠班上的人都走了后，走到她的班级里，在教室里亲她。

“你——有人回来怎么办，我们快回去吧。”

“好。”李帝努答应她。

回去的路上李帝努不再只是和她牵手，他揽着她的腰，再时不时亲一下，黄荏筠怕会有认识她的同学看到她，只好在每次李帝努亲完之后小声说：“别被发现了。”

她能看得出来李帝努还在生气，她只能用自己的方法哄李帝努。

老老实实听李帝努的话，让他亲让他抱，和喜欢他的男生远一点。

她吃完晚饭后就开始等着她爸爸和阿姨什么时候回卧室睡觉，她好溜进李帝努的房间里再好好哄哄他。

男人对自己的女人拥有绝对的占有欲，李帝努知道是自己的占有欲在作祟，黄荏筠说过她只喜欢他，她不爱其他的男人，可一想到别人提到黄荏筠，却把她的名字和别的男人放在一起，李帝努就很难抑制住心中的怒火，他在黄黄荏筠的身上发泄着，他明明知道不是黄荏筠的错，却还是要去欺负她，她没做错什么，却还在安慰他。

在和黄荏筠在一起后，他的房间很少会锁门，是为了黄荏筠能更方便的进屋。

但今天不巧，他不想让黄荏筠过来，他不知道如果黄荏筠过来，他会做出什么事情来。

李帝努的手机发过来一条消息

「你现在方便吗，我过去了？」

李帝努犹豫了一会，终于下定决心

「好」

是她自己送上门的。

刚进门李帝努就被扑了个满怀，他顺势把黄荏筠压在门板上，一点一点舔着她的嘴唇。

他本来想像往常一样吻得温柔一点，可是想到中午的事情又忍不住他内心里的暴虐因子，李帝努把黄荏筠抱起来，让她的腿缠在他的腰间，手托着她的屁股。

黄荏筠的后背贴在门板上，因为怕掉下去于是紧紧抱着李帝努的脖子，她顺着李帝努的节奏和他拥吻，就当她忘情的和李帝努接吻时，李帝努已经把她放在了床上。

她的头发披散着，黄荏筠把碎发拨到一边，刚想伸手去抓李帝努的衣领接着亲他，却听到李帝努说：“你知道吗，你现在来我的房间等于找挨操。”

他想吓跑她，可是黄荏筠却开始解他的衣服扣子。

“那，那就来呗。”她装作镇定，可是声音和手都在发抖。

她在害怕，可她又敢把自己交给他。

李帝努终是没有做到最后一步，但是能做的那一晚他们都做了，她为自己解衣扣，李帝努露出胸膛，平时拥抱的时候黄荏筠就能感觉到他平时锻炼的很好，可真实的样子只有看了才知道，她大胆在李帝努的胸肌戳了一下，好想去摸他的腹肌，可是当要去碰她又立刻收手，她看见了李帝努的下身慢慢挺起。

他想着这一天已经很久了，嘴里含着她的乳珠，手上再握着她的乳房，听着她呻吟低喘着李帝努抓着那只想要摸他的手，把她带到腹肌那里：“你摸摸看。”

“好像搓衣板诶……”

李帝努因为她的比喻笑了，他又带着她的手放到他的下身：“那你说这个像什么？”

黄荏筠脸红，不去看他，李帝努就加重咬她胸的力度，手隔着她的内裤揉捏着。

“看着我。”

李帝努狠狠地咬了一下她的乳珠，激的黄荏筠尖叫了一声：“好疼……”

“我帮你舔一舔就不疼了。”

李帝努把头埋在黄荏筠的胸前说。

第八章

只是简单的去和李帝努对视，现在的黄荏筠甚至也都做不到，她无法看着李帝努一边吮吸她的胸口还要深情地看着她的脸，她只好用手臂盖在眼睛上遮挡住自己的视线。

李帝努脱掉她身上的最后一道防线，用自己硬挺的下身去蹭了一下那里。

她的穴是粉的，是软的，在李帝努想要退出前，穴口还在一收一缩地挽留勾引着他，而黄荏筠因为他的动作乱扭着腰，嘴里还在断断续续的呻吟着。

在他手的继续逗弄下，黄荏筠的穴口处早就泥泞不堪，还在往外面吐水，而当李帝努把他的手指往里面伸进一个指节时，他才真正感受到什么才叫做真正的人间天堂。他把整个手掌覆盖上去，两只手指压着她的阴//唇，中指揉着她的阴蒂。

就在刚刚，李帝努用手指把她带上了高潮。

她从未有过这种感受，上来就直接泄了身，在所谓的高潮来临之前，她的心跳突然变得很快，呼吸急促，黄荏筠死死抓着床单，她不知道这是怎么了，头脑里只有一个声音叫嚣着，就快到了。

快到什么，是什么。

直到这种感觉达到了顶峰，她才意识到，这是高潮。

黄荏筠大口喘着气，她想让自己的心率变得平稳一些，可是李帝努又凑了过来，躲走她口腔里的所有空气。

她高潮时的样子只有他李帝努见过，她浑身泛红，双腿也开始不停打颤，他知道黄荏筠这是要到了的表现，他对准黄荏筠敏感的位置加大力度揉着。

可是李帝努变得更硬了，在这样的场景攻陷下，他很难不再想要更多。

李帝努抓住她的手往他的阴茎那摸，黄荏筠无力的躺在床上，她甚至没有力气收手，隔着他的睡裤黄荏筠都能感觉到那东西硬的有多厉害，她的小手被李帝努握着，在那上面乱摸着。

她躺在床上平复了好久，也依然记得当时的那种感觉，黄荏筠直勾勾的看着李帝努，只觉得跪在他身上的男人好帅，她真的好喜欢他，她撑起身子坐起来，和他交换一个湿漉漉的吻。

是她的舌头先伸进来，在李帝努的口腔里乱闯，李帝努自然是不能放过她，扣住她的后脑加重这个吻。

她恋恋不舍的离开，李帝努又在她的嘴角上亲一口说：“姐姐，帮帮我吧，我真的太难受了。”

说完，他把睡裤脱下，露出了粗硬着的阴茎。

黄荏筠第一次见男人的那玩意，只觉得又大又可怕，这样的东西真的能进入自己的身体里吗？

李帝努看出了她眼神中的顾虑与害怕，于是抓着她的手说：“摸一摸就行，今晚先饶了你。”

她躺在李帝努的身侧，黄荏筠先是用手指点了点前端，就在她刚碰完那柱身竟然还抖了抖，她又轻轻握着那里，用李帝努教的办法帮他疏解，为了方便，她躺在李帝努的腹肌上，用双手帮他打飞机，时不时再摸一下他的两个球，可是已经好半天了，他还是没有射的趋势。

“怎么还不射啊。”黄荏筠觉得自己的手都酸了。

这话在李帝努耳中就像是黄荏筠在夸他持久，就在他想不再折腾她的时候，他感觉到龟头有湿热的触感。

黄荏筠在那里亲了一下，又舔了一口，在她要准备试试含住的时候，李帝努把她从自己身上拽了起来：“你在做什么！”

他的声音沙哑得很，本就一直憋着，再加上黄荏筠的诱惑，一张口即是被性欲所替代。

黄荏筠还以为是自己做错了什么，她颤颤巍巍说着：“我，我看它一直不射，我就想着要不要刺激一下它，我是看电影里女主对男主这样，我才想着试一试的。”

“你可真会刺激我。”李帝努让她背对着他跪趴着，黄荏筠不明所以然，但还是照做了，当她刚跪好时，李帝努的阴茎就贴着她的腿缝，在她穴口附近蹭着。

龟头刺激着阴蒂，黄荏筠又跟着来了感觉，她把脸埋在李帝努的被子里，那里全是李帝努的气味，他会不会在这张床上想到她，然后偷偷自慰呢。

李帝努重重地操着她的腿心，想到刚才黄荏筠说她看小黄片，又问她：“是什么时候看的片子。”

“就……啊，想知道……要怎么和你做，了解一下方法。”

“那里面的男主有我帅吗？”因为黄荏筠的穴口太湿润，李帝努一个不小心把龟头滑进了那里面，紧致的触感让他差点没忍住射了出来。

“没有，你最帅，李帝努最帅。”

男人在床上被哄的很开心，发狠叼着她的乳珠，又用充满着色情的语气问她：“那，他那里有我大吗？”

“呜呜呜……我不看了，我以后不看了。”

“说话！回答我。”

“没有没有，你最大了。”

她就看了一点点，在前戏的时候她觉得还挺不错的，可是后来片子里的女主角扒开男主角的裤子就开始一上一下的吞吐着男人的阴茎，甚至是抓着女主的头发让她含的更深，吓得黄荏筠一下子就关掉了。

“没事。”李帝努听到让他满意的回答，他笑着，吮吸着她的耳垂，凑到她耳边说：“以后和老公一起看，一边看一边操你。”

他在要射之前，把黄荏筠的身子转过来面向他，射在了她的小腹和胸部上。

黄荏筠彻底没了力气，任李帝努把她抱起来，李帝努带她去清洗的时候黄荏筠躺在浴缸里对李帝努说：“无论是谁，哪个人，他们我都不喜欢，我最爱你，我只爱你。”

向他示弱示好的代价就是李帝努又要了她一次，这次李帝努把她放在洗手台上，怕她着凉在她屁股下面垫了条毛巾，他把脸埋在黄荏筠的腿间，去舔她刚刚被他自己糟蹋过的小穴。

“不行，啊——脏，你别，我求求你了……我真的受不了了。”

“不脏，老公刚帮你洗完怎么会脏。”他的鼻子去蹭着黄荏筠硬起的小蒂，舌头在穴口打转。

她胡乱蹬腿，都被李帝努按住。

他逼着黄荏筠叫他老公，要不然就慢慢地磨着她，不去舔她最敏感的地方。

“叫老公，叫老公我就给你。”

她当然忍受不了这样的折磨，弱弱地说了声：“老公……”

喊了一次自然就还有第二次，李帝努逼着她继续叫，自己也把手再次放到身下，开始上下撸动着。

她一晚上泄了三次，最后李帝努帮她擦着下身时她嘴里还说着：“老公，你别欺负我了。”

李帝努很怜爱的在她额头上亲了亲，说：“嗯，不做了，老公这次放过你。”

把她重新放回床上的时候黄荏筠还想着要回自己的卧室，可是被李帝努一把摁下去，他保证明天会起早把她送回卧室里不被家人发现，亲眼看着他订了闹钟后黄荏筠才放心的在李帝努怀里闭上了眼睛。

他还想多温存一会，哪怕明天早上他就要送她回卧室，但至少这一刻，黄荏筠是在他怀里的。

从那次之后的好几天，黄荏筠都没主动去找过李帝努，都是李帝努去缠着她，但是一旦气氛有些不对劲的时候黄荏筠就赶紧从他身边跑开，嘴上还说着：“流氓！”

果然是做的太过火了，把黄荏筠吓到了。

在没有其他威胁的时候李帝努还是一个很老实很温柔的男朋友的，他抱着黄荏筠的腰用脸蹭着她的脖子：“宝贝，我真的什么都不做，我就抱抱你亲亲你。”

“我信你的鬼话！”

李帝努委屈巴巴的凑近她，只敢亲了一下她的脸颊。

在学霸李帝努的督促与鞭策下，在高三的时候黄荏筠分到了重点班，也是和李帝努一个班级，刚分班的位置是随意坐的，李帝努就坐到了黄荏筠的旁边。

不像以前隔着一个班，这样他们两个在上课期间也可以见面，在自习课上做题的时候他会观察黄荏筠，等她做不出来的时候转头去问他，李帝努等的就是这个时候。

两个人在学校的接触多了不少，也渐渐开始有人认为他们在谈恋爱，李帝努不在乎其他人说些什么，反正他们就是在一起了，可是黄荏筠担心这些话会不会传到老师的耳朵里，然后告诉他们的家长。

考完试后老师把班级的座位打乱，黄荏筠和李帝努隔着老远，传言也少了许多。

而在开家长会的那天，班主任把他叫出去，说是有事情要和他说。

“李帝努，这话老师不方便和黄荏筠说，之前老师误会了你和黄荏筠的关系，没想到你们是姐弟，如果你要是还想和你姐姐坐在一起的话老师再换回来。”

李帝努浑身发冷，他尽可能去保持冷静：“老师，您是怎么知道我和黄荏筠是姐弟的。”

“就在刚刚，我和黄荏筠的父亲谈话的时候，告诉他黄荏筠和你最近接触有些过于亲密，然后你的母亲刚好路过，对黄荏筠的父亲说着什么，和我解释了一下，然后他们一起离开了，我才知道原来你们两个是一家人，对不起老师在这之前对你了解的不多，还误会了你和黄荏筠。”

李帝努知道，他早就该面对这一切了，从他和黄荏筠告白的那一天，他就知道迟早有这一天。

开完家长会，他的母亲和黄荏筠的父亲匆匆离开，连一句告别都没有对他们两人说。

在放学的时候，李帝努死死捏住黄荏筠的手：“你记得，发生任何事情都不要害怕。”

他的脸色凝重，黄荏筠从他的脸色也猜得出来，也许是爸爸和阿姨发现了什么，平时爸爸开家长会还会和她聊一会，黄荏筠反握回去，“我不怕。”

回家以后黄荏筠感觉到就家里的气氛很紧张，父亲的沉默让她很害怕，阿姨尽可能的缓和着，吃完饭的时候她的父亲叫李帝努过去和他谈谈，黄荏筠蹭的一下就站了起来。

“黄荏筠，你回屋呆着不许出来。”她的父亲语气很严肃的对她说。

她刚要开口，却被李阿姨拦下来，她对黄荏筠说：“荏筠，你爸爸不会对小诺做什么的。”

李帝努跟在黄荏筠父亲的身后，他让李帝努坐下，然后关上了门。

他说：“我刚刚还在想是不是想多了，可荏筠那么小心你，你们果然……”

李帝努站起来对他弯腰道歉：“叔叔，对不起。”

“小诺，叔叔就只有这一个女儿，我把她当掌上明珠，给她所有她想要的，你觉得凭什么觉得你能和她在一起！”

李帝努站起身，不卑不亢的对着黄荏筠的父亲说：“叔叔，我真的爱她。”

“你以为你这个年龄段的男孩子，说话有什么可信度。”

他一句话把李帝努打入深渊，说到底，他觉得自己给不了黄荏筠想要的一切，而现在的他，也的确没那个能力。

“我可以证明，叔叔，请您给我时间我可以——”

黄荏筠的父亲打断李帝努的话。

“小诺，不是叔叔不放心你，现在的你还不能够和荏筠在一起，这件事情的发生自然也有她的原因，可是她是我的女儿，我不可能不偏向她，在事情发生前，我和你妈妈本想着你成绩比较不错，送你出国去留学，但是现在，如果你再和黄荏筠生活在同一个屋檐下，我不能放心。”

“叔叔，我去申请住校。”李帝努说。

“这样不方便，对你学习也不利，我和你妈妈商量着在学校外面帮你租了个房子，清洁和做饭的话我们会找保姆，这些你可以不用担心。”

从房间里出来的时候，李帝努全身都在打颤，比他预想的要好一些，没有黄荏筠之前提到的打断他的腿，只是她的父亲用最简单的话，直白的剖析了所有他现在不能和黄荏筠在一起所有的理由。

可是那又能怎么样，谁都不能阻拦他去爱黄荏筠，过去，现在，以后，都不能。

第九章

在李帝努和她父亲谈话的时候，李阿姨一直在她旁边陪着她，她不敢看向李帝努的妈妈，毕竟那是她的儿子，她却和她的儿子，自己的弟弟搞在了一起。

“阿姨，对不起。”

而李帝努的妈妈只是深深叹了口气，过了好久才开口：“荏筠，其实阿姨才要向你道歉，是我没有教好帝努。”

黄荏筠连忙摇头：“不是这样的阿姨，和您没有关系，这是我们两个犯下的错误。”

她面前的少女正处于情窦初开，满眼都是对李帝努的爱意和关心，即使她不问也知道自己的儿子肯定对她做过些什么的，李帝努的妈妈更是心疼这个女孩，因为往往在一段感情中，往往女生会陷入的更深，如果她的父亲执意要拆散他们，只会给黄荏筠造成很严重的伤害。

“荏筠，你告诉阿姨，你爱他吗？”这个问题的答案显而易见，可是她还是想知道究竟黄荏筠又多爱李帝努，敢不敢向她承认。

“阿姨，我真的很爱他。”黄荏筠把脸埋在自己的手心里，无声的哭泣着。

一直以来，李帝努的妈妈都很喜欢女孩，在生下李帝努之后也时常想着要不要再要一个女孩，可是没过不久，她的丈夫就因故离开了她，在遇到黄荏筠父亲前，她都是带着李帝努一个人生活。知道即将和她结婚的丈夫有一个和她儿子差不多大的女儿时，她甚至很期待和她见面，可是那女孩对她客客气气的，礼貌又疏离，她知道，黄荏筠并没有把她当成妈妈。

至少黄荏筠没有很讨厌她，这是让她很欣慰的。

她私下告诉李帝努，叫他和姐姐多多相处，而李帝努只是点头答应，她以为两个孩子大了，都不喜欢和不熟悉的人过于亲密，可她不知道竟然酿成了大祸。

她忘了一点，他们不是亲生的姐弟。

李帝努的妈妈轻轻地摸着黄荏筠的头发安慰着她，她想，或许她得帮帮她的傻儿子。

李帝努不再和黄荏筠一同上放学，取而代之的是黄荏筠自己一个人坐在后车座上，旁边没有人会想着她的腿会不会受凉，她的父亲不告诉她李帝努住在哪，也不让李帝努告诉她，她不会去为难李帝努，可是她真的好想见他。

在学校里，到了最紧张的阶段，高三的她学业繁重，除了午休时间可以和李帝努待一会外，平时她都在埋头做题，为的就是能和李帝努考上同一所大学，李帝努的成绩要比她好上许多，她得努力才行。

午休的时候她也不敢做太大的动作，生怕又被别人看了去，和李帝努牵手还要提防着旁边有没有人路过，除非是太想他了，黄荏筠才会在没有人的时候去抱他。

那天李帝努告诉她，他以后要出去住了，黄荏筠很想去找她父亲理论，可是李帝努拦着她，很理智的告诉她为什么叔叔让自己出去住，很简单，她的父亲怎么可能放心自己的女儿和一个喜欢她的男人住在一个屋檐下。

但是李帝努没有告诉她，她的父亲要送他出国。

李帝努在准备出国需要的材料和考试，他想要证明，即使他离黄荏筠有十万八千里远，他也不会有一刻会忘记她。

放学的时候他刚送黄荏筠到学校门口，两人一前一后的走着，完全看不出来像是正在热恋交往的情侣，可是他们没有办法，平时对他们很好的司机叔叔现在成为了她父亲的眼线，就连家里做饭的阿姨也紧盯着她不让她随意出门。

李帝努回到只有他一个人的房子里，看来是做饭的阿姨刚来过不久，他很熟练的把饭菜热一下，准备去吃饭，吃完饭好去写作业，再等着黄荏筠今天会不会给他打视频电话。

黄荏筠嘴里的“偷偷留到他房间去玩”后来变成了一起写作业，他们两个坐在一起学习，黄荏筠有不会的题就问李帝努，特别方便。而李帝努在现在的这个房间里，没有黄荏筠的气味，更没有黄荏筠的身影，只有冰冷墙面和桌子，以及攞在桌子上的作业和考试资料。

他们在晚上想见对方的时候，会拨打视频电话，都是黄荏筠主动打给他，因为她怕李帝努给她打电话会被父亲发现。

他们一般会聊一下晚上都发生了什么事，有时候他们还会开视频一起做题，写不下去了就抬头看看对方的脸。

在某天晚上，李帝努说实在是想她想的难受，他将镜头对着自己的下身，虽然隔着睡裤可是黄荏筠也看到了他阴茎要抬头的趋势，她问李帝努要怎么做，李帝努只是让她说几句好听的，她小声说着：“老公，我好想你，我好想让你抱我，疼我。”

黄荏筠的手机一直处于半没收状态，只有上课的时候为了方便联系怕出事才会换给她，在家里，黄荏筠用的她以前的旧手机，找了张早就停机的电话卡，只能在有WiFi的环境下才能使用。

她用那个破手机，和李帝努隔着手机屏幕做过几次，次数不多，最过分的一次，是李帝努叫她当着他的面，自慰给他看，她把手机摆好，把大腿分开，想象着是李帝努揉着她的阴蒂，那边李帝努也掏出了自己的阴茎，抵在屏幕上撸动着。

到了高三下半学期，黄荏筠有时候甚至视频着都能睡着，他截了几张黄荏筠的睡颜，还是忍不住把她叫起来让她去床上睡。

他靠黄荏筠的照片，以及回想着他们为数不多的几次性爱，才让自己的家伙没那么痛苦，由俭入奢易，由奢入俭难，品尝过那样滋味的他现在只能看着照片靠想象用手解决。

有好几次，黄荏筠在视频里说，好想他，好想见他。他又何尝不是，明明他可以摸到黄荏筠带着温度的小脸，可他只摸到了冰凉的手机屏幕。

有一次把李帝努逼急了，在上晚自习的时候，他发短信叫黄荏筠去四楼到五楼的楼梯间等他，那个楼梯间的监控坏了，而高三的晚自习没有人管，巡逻的老师也都待在办公室里。黄荏筠收到了消息，起身离开了教室，过了一会李帝努到了他们约定的地方，他发狂了般去吻她，隔着衣服去揉她的胸，他忍太久了，一只饿了好久的狼会在布置好一切后等猎物上钩，他是饿红眼的野狼，黄荏筠是属于他的美味佳肴。

她的衣服被他揉得皱皱巴巴的，黄荏筠回到教室的时候立刻穿上自己的运动服外套，手里捏着手机在给李帝努发消息：

「你胆子太大了怎么可以在学校里就解我内衣扣子！」

李帝努看见了，笑着回她

「不是帮你穿好了嘛，原谅我吧」

「因为真的太想你了」

黄荏筠趴在桌子上看书，不去理会他。

高三的周六也要上课，在晚上放学的时候李帝努仍是把她送到门口，李帝努在吃完晚饭时接到了黄荏筠发来的消息。

她说：“如果我在外面走丢了，你会不会来接我？”

她突然说着没头没尾的话，但李帝努告诉她，他会的，无论她在哪里。

在一个多小时后，他接到了一个陌生的来电，响了好几声，李帝努接起了电话：“您好，请问你找——”

“李帝努！是我，我在咱们学校门口的文具店这，借用他家的电话，还好他家还开着门，我找不到你的房子，我走丢了，你快来接我吧！我在学校门口等你。”

是黄荏筠，她就在这附近。

李帝努连眼镜都来不及摘，抓着钥匙直接冲出了门，等他到了的时候，她看见黄荏筠在冲她挥手。

黄荏筠告诉他，她从他妈妈那里偷偷听来的，说今天他爸爸和阿姨都不在家，她就来找他了。

“你带我回你的住处，不算是你告诉我住哪，所以你没有违背对我父亲的承诺，是我自己聪明用方法找到的！”

李帝努还来不及说她晚上一个人打车有多危险，黄荏筠就上前抱住他的腰：“你别说我啦，因为我真的真的好想你。”

晚上的天气还是有点凉，他很快带黄荏筠回自己现在的住处。

黄荏筠在他的床上瞎滚着，嘴上还说：“终于找到了。”

李帝努硬着头皮把她从床上拉起来，让她坐好：“你知不知道晚上闯进一个独居男人的家里意味着什么？”

“你等我一下！”

黄荏筠好像是忘了什么一样，她下床，去客厅拿自己的书包，神秘兮兮的抱在怀里，又重新坐在李帝努的旁边。

她把书包拉开，里面装着两盒避孕套和一盒药。

“我都准备好了，你看，我怕买错型号还买了两个不同的，而且这个药是事后的，是我怕你临时不想戴套，万一我们都做昏头了，还有机会补救，所以我买了避孕药。”

黄荏筠还很骄傲的晃了晃那盒药，丝毫没有注意旁边的男人现在的有多危险。

他发誓，不会在她不愿意的情况下强行要了她。

可少女现在把紧闭着的大门打开，让他进去。

李帝努真不知道是该怎么夸她，两盒避孕套一个大码超薄一个螺纹凸点，他可以想象到黄荏筠在货架上买避孕套的时候是怎样害羞又很认真地在挑着。

他火急火燎脱掉黄荏筠的上衣，又去解她的胸罩扣子，可是因为太急了反而怎么也解不开，黄荏筠把手伸到自己背后，去解开扣子，这在李帝努眼中又是另一番风景，他脱掉自己的t恤，让黄荏筠的乳头贴在自己的胸膛上，他扣住她的后脑拼命去抢夺她的口腔，黄荏筠的身体止不住往后仰，她被迫倒在床上，而李帝努又死死压住她。

她说：“你好重。”

李帝努撑起身子，一只腿跪在她的腿心，用膝盖去蹭她的内裤，他舔着她的腹部，舔她的乳珠，李帝努用双手把两个乳房聚拢在一起，把脸埋进她的乳沟之间。

他感觉到黄荏筠没有挣脱，她去尝试着调节自己的呼吸，然后慢慢迎合他。

黄荏筠也想让他舒服。

想到这李帝努更是心里有火，他脱掉黄荏筠的内裤，那里已经足够湿润，可他还嫌不够，他怕他的大家伙把那处小嫩穴撕裂，他又用手指和舌头刺激她的穴口，许久不见小穴依旧颜色粉红，李帝努看得心痒痒，他往穴口内慢慢伸进了一整根手指。

在刚进去的时候穴里的所有软肉就缠住他不放，她可真是个宝贝，他听着黄荏筠发出的低吟声，只觉得还不够，他用手指在里面搅着，“叫大点声，不用忍着，现在家里只有我们两个，你想怎么浪叫都行。”

李帝努想起那一次，黄荏筠第一次高潮的时候，想叫又不敢叫的样子，脸憋得通红，死死咬着嘴唇，只有弄狠了才会冒出一点尖叫声。

黄荏筠听着李帝努的话，不再忍耐欲望，她放开声音喘着气说：“帝努，我好舒服，嗯——啊……”

他在帮她扩张，里面的淫水流满他的手指，他又用舌头去舔，鼻尖上还蹭到了一点水。

“想尝尝看自己的味道吗？”李帝努指了指自己的鼻尖。

她点头，去舔李帝努的鼻尖，她说不出那是什么味道，自己舔自己流的水，真的好奇怪，想到这里黄荏筠又抱着李帝努的脖子去亲李帝努的嘴唇，那张刚舔完她小穴的嘴。

李帝努一边吻着她一边伸进去了第三根手指，她适应的差不多了，甚至还不满足的让他动一动，于是他把黄荏筠放好，套上了黄荏筠准备的避孕套，为了她第一次体验能单纯一点，李帝努选择了超薄款的戴了上去。

他把黄荏筠的两条腿抗在肩上，龟头在嫩穴那里蹭着，因为淫水够多，他的龟头直接滑进去被软肉包裹着，紧致的触感让他差点没忍住，他看黄荏筠没有叫疼，又继续操弄，先是轻轻地顶了两下，然后开始慢慢加快速度大力抽插。

黄荏筠的嘴里都是些淫乱的呻吟声，连句完整的话都说不出来，就当她以为男人慢下来的时候，接着又是几个猛冲。

李帝努疯狂的在黄荏筠身上留下吻痕，在纤细的脖子上，柔软的乳房上，敏感的三角区上，都有着他的印章。

空气中除了黄荏筠的呻吟声和李帝努的低喘声，还有他的囊袋打在她穴口旁边的啪啪声，李帝努嫌这个姿势做得时间太久，又把她整个人抱起来，让她跪坐在自己的身上，他的手把控着她的细腰，带着她上下动着，而他借助自己的腰力顶弄着黄荏筠。

“黄荏筠，我问你，现在操着你的人是谁。”李帝努逼问着黄荏筠，一定要从她嘴里听到他想听的答案。

“是你……是李帝努。”黄荏筠说

“我是你什么人。”他继续问。

“啊……是，是我……是我老公。”她弯下腰，想去找李帝努的唇。

李帝努像奖励般在她的嘴角上亲了一口，又去舔咬着她的乳珠，现在的这个姿势更方便他欣赏和品尝黄荏筠的乳房，他想到这里可以哺育新生命，就去像婴孩一样吮吸着她的乳头，重重吸着，好像真的要吸出奶一样，他还要把自己的精液射给她，让她怀上自己的孩子，这样她才会真的有乳汁来喂自己喝。

他用更快的速度操弄着穴口，他和黄荏筠紧密相连，此时的他们融为一体，他们在做爱，他们在性交，他用他的大鸡巴在操她的小逼。

因为他们深深爱着彼此。

李帝努射了，和黄荏筠同一时间达到高潮，他在里面留了好久才从那退出来，把避孕套摘下扔到垃圾桶里，又抱着黄荏筠去吻她。

她眼神迷离，放佛她的世界里只剩下李帝努。

他还是硬着，看着她刚被操完的样子，李帝努很难不去想着再做一次，黄荏筠稍微缓过神，看着李帝努眼中没散去的情欲，她开口：“我想要你进来，不要戴套，都射给我。”

李帝努喉咙发紧，他强忍着不直接提枪就上：“你知道你在说什么吗？”

“我知道，我可以吃药，我就是想要你。”

她看起来好委屈的样子，被操弄完之后泪眼朦胧，双腿都还在打颤，可她还在为他着想。

“你可真是我的命。”

李帝努说完，就这穴口的淫液直接捅了进去，他不再九浅一深，他次次狠狠撞着她的最里面，一边操她李帝努一边说

“黄荏筠，我还有一件事没有告诉你，高考完之后我就要出国了，只是你不能和我一起走。”

这是李帝努答应她父亲的，不能告诉她的秘密，可是如果他欺骗了她，黄荏筠一定会恨死他，再也不理他的。

她瞪大了双眼，在想消化着这一切时黄荏筠又被李帝努接下来的话惊到。

“你听着，这一次我没带套，要是真的怀了，你就跟我走，我能养你。”李帝努一想到接下来要和黄荏筠异国，他就更加痛苦，他接着说。

“要是没有，你也要等我，我已经是我的了，你要等我回来，要是我回来后发现你和别的男人在一起了，我一定弄死那个男人，然后把你关起来，天天操你，操到你怀孕，让你成为我一个人的骚货。”

“呜你慢点……我好难受。”

黄荏筠听了这些话，分泌出更多的淫水，穴里更加火热紧致，他把所有都射进了黄荏筠的体内。

她过了好久意识才恢复清明，她知道她和李帝努做爱了，他把精子射到了自己的穴里。她突然好难过，如果她不是李帝努的姐姐，他们还会有这些波折吗？

黄荏筠把头埋在李帝努的脖颈间，李帝努以为她又是被自己弄狠害羞了，可是他听到了黄荏筠的抽搭声，他的颈窝有眼泪，李帝努急忙问她

“怎么了？是不是做疼了，老公错了，要不要我去买药？”

黄荏筠摇头，搂住他的脖子小声地哭着说：“你别走，李帝努，为什么我会是你的姐姐，我不要做你的姐姐，我想和你在一起，我真的好喜欢你。”

李帝努吻着她的泪珠，一点一点都舔掉，他说：“黄荏筠，无论你是谁，是不是我的姐姐，我都会爱你。”

他哄了黄荏筠很久，洗澡的时候她还在掉眼泪，李帝努心疼的不行，他怎么能让也还是个孩子的黄荏筠怀上自己的孩子。

李帝努觉得自己的那番话太过自私，黄荏筠有她自己的生活，他怎么能让黄荏筠因为他放弃自己的自由。

黄荏筠刚哭完，李帝努怕她脱水，于是他叫黄荏筠起身让她喝水，而在水杯的底部，藏着一颗避孕药，他看着黄荏筠把药咽了下去。

至少，在他走之前，不要再给她增加负担了。

第十章

这一晚黄荏筠睡得很沉，可是李帝努根本睡不着，就在这个夜晚，在他的床上，他让黄荏筠彻彻底底成为了他的女人，他们做了最亲密的事情，再也没有人能觊觎他的黄荏筠。

李帝努钻到黄荏筠的怀里，把她的手放在自己的头上，然后环住她的腰，梦里的黄荏筠下意识的顺着他的头发，然后又沉沉睡去。李帝努想，就这样吧，只要他能拥有黄荏筠就好。

在黄荏筠起床前李帝努就醒了，他打电话给他的妈妈，告诉她黄荏筠在自己这里，叫她还有叔叔不要担心，他妈妈说，等她下午回去时去他那把黄荏筠接回去。

她睡了好久，累了一宿再加上药的副作用，起来的时候她还有点不知所措，她问：“现在几点了？”

李帝努过去捏捏她的脸：“小懒猫，快十点半了。”

黄荏筠立刻坐起来，却牵扯到了下身，她的脸一下子皱起来，还是撑着去拿她的手机。她在查看昨天晚上她爸爸有没有给她打电话，看到通话记录是空的，她松了一口气。

“还好我爸没发现我跑了。”

她看着李帝努，可一想到昨天晚上他对她做的那些事，黄荏筠就忍不住当个缩头乌龟，把头埋在被子里不去看他，李帝努怕她憋着难受，连着被子把她抱起来，让她在靠着自己在床上坐好，慢慢把被子从她脸上拿开。

是药三分毒，在李帝努刚醒来的时候他拿着那板药的说明书仔细看着上面的副作用，他看来以后触目惊心，李帝努不知道原来那药对黄荏筠的伤害有那么大，黄荏筠一直熟睡着，还没有头晕恶心的症状。

李帝努抱着黄荏筠问她：“有没有哪里不舒服。”

黄荏筠仔细想了想，如实说：“我胸口疼，那里也好疼。”

李帝努感觉自己的欲望又冲上大脑，他轻轻地去揉她的胸口，被子下的她是光裸着的，身上布满着昨夜他留下的痕迹，黄荏筠的乳尖暴露在空气中，李帝努用手指去揉捏着说：“怎么昨晚操你的时候不说？”

“那个时候只觉得舒服来着，没觉得疼。”

真骚，李帝努想。

他问黄荏筠有没有头晕恶心想吐的感觉，黄荏筠说，只是有些头疼，身体没有力气。李帝努帮她穿好衣服，带她洗漱完之后又让她去床上躺一会儿。

他们躺在床上，李帝努把早上给母亲打电话的事情告诉了黄荏筠。

“今天又不上课，我还想和你多待一会。”她用手指点着李帝努的胸口。

李帝努去吻她的额头：“我也舍不得，晚上叔叔就要回来了，要是被发现你跑出来，我就要被送到深山老林里了。”

黄荏筠想到昨晚李帝努说，她父亲要送他出国，“出国的事，是真的吗？”

李帝努第一次畏惧黄荏筠的眼神，他怕她从那里看到黄荏筠的悲伤。

他抱紧黄荏筠，就好像要把她揉进骨里，好让黄荏筠嵌入他的心，李帝努听到她说。

“你去那边，要照顾好自己，注意安全，想我了就给我发消息，还有，不要喜欢其他的女孩子。”黄荏筠拿着自己的手机，对准他们的脸拍了好多照片，然后发给李帝努：“如果你很想我但又忙的话，就看看我的照片。”

李帝努只后悔没有多和她有一些留念的照片。

下午的时候他的母亲过来接走了黄荏筠，和李帝努嘱咐了几句就离开了，李帝努很清楚，事情这么平静地过去，应该是妈妈在中间帮忙隐瞒。

“妈妈，谢谢你。”

“你要加油啊。”妈妈放低自己的声音，小声对他说。

高考结束后，李帝努出国的手续都已经办好，也顺利通过了考试，成绩下来的那一天，最后的分数也和他们估的差不多，黄荏筠的甚至比想象中还要好了一点，这其中少不了李帝努的帮忙。

李帝努打算先去那边适应一阵，免得临时去会出现很多问题，在他要走的那天，黄荏筠也去送他，他母亲对他嘱咐了很多话，有的话还是黄荏筠让她转述的，最后他的母亲握着他的手，递给他一张纸条。

「我会等你回来的，你也要等着我。」

李帝努去看黄荏筠，她开口想要说些什么，却最终没能开口，她向他挥挥手，算是告别了。

大学期间，有男生向黄荏筠表白，都被她立马拒绝，她说她有男朋友，有不信的人试探死皮赖脸缠着她，她就把自己的手机屏保晒出来。

她的男朋友，比这些人长得帅、身材好、学习又好、人又温柔、又足够爱她，珍惜她。

因为有时差，他们很少有机会能多聊一会，要么是李帝努在上课要么是黄荏筠在上课，视频的时间也都很短暂，如果遇到对方忙的时候甚至好几天才会有空聊天。

她的室友也是和男朋友异地，相隔很远，假期前她告诉黄荏筠她要去她男朋友那找他，要是她家人问起来就说是和室友旅游去了，黄荏筠听了她的方法也很心动，但是就她目前来说，她的英语还不是很流利，资金也不充足，更关键的是她连李帝努住在哪里都不知道，就只知道他的学校，万一她到了那手机没电了联系不到他且不是很惨。

于是黄荏筠开始准备着，就连寒假和暑假李帝努回来的时候她也没告诉他这个计划，在她大二的时候，七天长假，她买了去李帝努那的机票，在登机前，她对着机票拍了张照片，发给李帝努。

下飞机黄荏筠就见到了李帝努，她冲到他怀里：“是不是很意外？我骗我爸说我和我室友去旅游了。”

李帝努带她回了他租的房子，户主是一对很好说话的亚裔老人，他向他们介绍说这位是他的女朋友。

他们过了荒淫无道又快乐无比的几日，白天黄荏筠陪着李帝努去上课，然后一起吃饭，晚上李帝努和黄荏筠一起睡觉，然后一起做爱。

房间的隔音还不错，李帝努逼着黄荏筠在做爱的时候说着那些最淫乱的话，让她去勾引他。

李帝努拿着自己的家伙在黄荏筠的穴口处戳着，却迟迟不进去，黄荏筠痒的难耐，想主动去蹭他李帝努又马上离开。

他一点一点磨着她：“告诉老公，你想要什么？”

“我想要你进来……”黄荏筠急得哭着求他。

平时黄荏筠哭的话一定会引起李帝努的心疼，但是在床上，黄荏筠越哭他越兴奋：“进哪里？你告诉我，告诉我我就给你。”

“要……要你操……下面。”

李帝努想，不教她果然什么都不会说，他凑到她耳边：“老婆不会说那老公叫你说，你说，要老公的大鸡巴操小穴，要狠狠地操小逼。”

李帝努用力拍着黄荏筠白嫩的翘臀，她才缓慢开口：“要……要老公操……用大鸡巴操我……操我的小逼。”

这就够了，对李帝努来说，他早就硬得不行，只要黄荏筠稍微诱惑一下他，他都会把持不住。

不用再躲躲闪闪，只要李帝努想，他就能可以直接抱到黄荏筠，她来的这几天也正好赶上了这边的周末，他带黄荏筠去附近玩，从某种意义上讲她也算是去旅游了，还全程有免费的导游跟随，只不过就是得肉偿罢了。

在黄荏筠要走的前一天，李帝努没有做得太狠，但是他把黄荏筠搂在怀里，一遍又一遍的吻她，去亲她的眼睛、鼻子、嘴巴，是有温度的，不是手机屏幕，也不是脑子里的泡影，为了能光明正大的和她在一起，他还要再努力一些才行。

大三那年，李帝努在假期的时候没有回国，同时在那一年，他修满了他的课程所需要的学分，完成了最后的学业考试，就在他还在考虑是回国和先在这边打拼时，他接到了黄荏筠父亲的电话。

电话里他说，如果你还记得当年的承诺，那他现在同意了。

李帝努想都没想直接订了最快回国的班机，他浑身上下热血沸腾，他甚至没有告诉黄荏筠，他要亲自给她一个惊喜，他回来了，他可以和她在一起了。

下了飞机李帝努就往家里那边赶，一路上他都没有感觉到累，在亲眼见到黄荏筠之前，他都不会疲惫。

回家的时候已经很晚了，是黄荏筠给她开的门，她穿着件睡裙，以为是爸爸和阿姨回来了，刚打开门就被一个黑色的身影用力抱住。

这个味道她太熟悉了，黄荏筠立刻反楼主他，正当黄荏筠想去亲他的时候，李帝努松开了她，他说：“不行，现在还在家里。”

黄荏筠抓住他的衣领，强迫他低着头去吻他。

李帝努高了不少，身形也更挺拔，黄荏筠去脱他的大衣，李帝努当然很愿意承受黄荏筠的爱情攻势，但是一想到她爸爸随时都有可能发现，急忙抓住她的手说：“等一下，荏筠。”他用手指了指她爸爸房间的位置。

这下黄荏筠才反应过来，她向李帝努解释：“我爸爸不在，他上周因生病住院了，阿姨一直在陪着他，我刚才还以为是他们回来了，没想到是你。”

“叔叔怎么了？有没有事。”李帝努问。

“没有大碍，医生说他有些过于劳累，这个年纪了还总是加班，能不病倒吗！本来他想前天就出院，我和阿姨都说让医生再观察几天。”

之前火热的气氛降了不少，而黄荏筠拉着李帝努的走上楼：“你走了之后，基本上回家我都会打扫好你的房间，等着你回来。”

他推开房门，和他走的时候一模一样。

黄荏筠小心翼翼的捧着李帝努的脸，她说：“我终于等到你了。”

这次，他不会再离开了。

他赢了，赢了一切的不可能。

奖品就是黄荏筠。

“是，我回来了。”

他抱住黄荏筠，李帝努去吻她，他的眼泪滴落在她的脸上。

没有人能将他们分开。

————THE END————

第十一章（番外）

番外1——领证

回国后李帝努自然是在家里先住下，第一天晚上妈妈和叔叔都不在家，他可以抱着黄荏筠睡觉，本来李帝努是想和黄荏筠多亲昵一会儿，可是路途的劳累加上枕边人的味道让李帝努很快熟睡，黄荏筠在他怀里闹了一会，看李帝努的呼吸渐渐平稳下来，就也睡了过去。

醒来的时候，李帝努看到黄荏筠就躺在他的身侧，还以为是不是在做梦，很多次他都梦到黄荏筠睡在他旁边，可是刚要去触摸她的时候，却发现那只是幻觉，这次李帝努伸手去碰她，他摸到的是软软的，有肉感的脸颊，黄荏筠也到了李帝努，她睁开眼睛，亲了一下他的手指，然后滚进他的怀里。

“真好，一睁眼就能看见你。”

李帝努去吻她的额头，这句话也正是他想要对她说的。

下午黄荏筠带着李帝努去医院接他父亲出院，收拾东西的时候她爸又让她回避，说是有事要和李帝努说，黄荏筠生闷气，想着她爸刚出院不惹去他，可是她心里又委屈，她爸摇摇头，想果然是女儿长大不由爹管了。

“荏筠，你放心，我是要和小诺谈谈你们的婚事。”

黄荏筠的父亲想，是时候该放手了，在他生病期间，他才想到，也许自己陪不了黄荏筠多久了，已经出现了一个和他一样爱她的男人，在李帝努出国的期间，黄荏筠也没有任何去和其他男生接触的想法，而李帝努那边，他以为出国后李帝努的心思可能会动摇，他甚至已经想好那边李帝努一旦出了什么事，就马上接他回国，可是没想到，李帝努不但很听话的完成了学业，还提前修满学分，考虑与国内的公司签约，这些都是李帝努的妈妈告诉他的。

在电话里他告诉李帝努，如果他还愿意的话，他同意了，而李帝努那边马上说，他愿意，他想要和黄荏筠结婚，希望叔叔能答应。

即使他们的爱意隔着大洋，也没有冲散一分一毫。

黄荏筠虽然嘴上说着“我结婚我为什么不能听”，其实心里开心的很，出去和李阿姨一起办出院手续，就让她老爹和李帝努去谈了。

等她们走后，黄荏筠的父亲还是不放心的又问了一句，毕竟女儿真的要嫁人了，他还真有点舍不得：“你是真的决定好要和荏筠结婚。”

“叔叔，我从来没有放弃过和她结婚相守一生的念头。”李帝努的语气坚定，这是他一直以来所盼望的。

黄荏筠的父亲握紧拳头说：“那叔叔拜托你，以后要好好照顾她，她从小没了母亲，我忙于工作，也不能经常关心她，很多时候，她比我想象的要独立，可是在我觉得你们不对劲的那天，她看向你的眼神里，是对爱人的信任与依赖，我曾经以为你们只是一时的感情，现在，是叔叔错了，你们的感情比我想象的要坚固，叔叔答应了，你的母亲也同意了，你们可以结婚了。”

下午回到家，他们一家人久违的坐在一起吃晚饭，在晚上孩子们都回屋休息的时候，李帝努的妈妈对黄荏筠的爸爸说：“我们谈一下离婚的事吧。”

只有他们离婚，两个孩子才不再是户口本上的姐弟关系，他们的孩子才能正常结婚。

几天后李帝努在得知这件事后，他才认识到自己的妈妈究竟为自己做了多少的努力，而李帝努的妈妈怕李帝努误会，又继续解释道

“我和荏筠的爸爸离婚，这样你们就不是户口上的姐弟了，等你和黄仁俊结完婚，你俩一个户口本的时候，我和她爸爸再复婚，不耽误感情。”

黄荏筠的父亲是想瞒着黄荏筠的不告诉她这件事的，李帝努的妈妈不知如何是好，问李帝努是否要告诉黄荏筠，他想了想，还是告诉了黄荏筠。

“他们是为了我们才离婚的……”黄荏筠坐在李帝努旁边，李帝努去牵着她的手。

“所以我们要尽早准备好结婚的事项，这样他们才能快点复婚。”

当天晚上，黄荏筠去李帝努的房间，刚进屋她就立刻宣布了一个大消息。

她说：“李帝努，我们明天去登记吧！”

李帝努没想到这婚居然让她先求了。

两个人一大早上就去民政局，照相的时候连工作人员都说他们看起来特别幸福。

拿到红本本后，他们就是合法夫妻了，再也不用偷偷摸摸了。

在李帝努刚回家那几天，他们两个总有一种回到高中藏着掖着去对方房间里偷情的那段日子，而现在明明双方父母都同意了，可是在家里也不敢有大动作，生怕在做坏事的时父母过来敲门。

黄荏筠把结婚证收好，坐在副驾驶的位置上问李帝努：“我们去哪？”

这车是李帝努的妈妈送他的结婚礼物，在刚去和黄荏筠提完车的那天他差点就在车里要了她，在李帝努强忍着下没做全套，只是普通的亲亲抱抱摸摸舔舔，毕竟在车里做这种事还是要慢慢来才行。

不过，既然领了结婚证，下一步那应该是洞房花烛夜了，他忍不住心中的喜悦，他傻笑着问黄荏筠：“要不要去开房？”

黄荏筠庆幸她刚喝完水不至于被李帝努的话呛到：“白日宣淫啊你！”

李帝努堂堂正正回答：“对，就是白日宣淫了，所以夫人，去不去？”

“走！”

夫妻二人很快达成一致。

两个选择了酒店最豪华的新婚套房，在去之前怕酒店提供的避孕套不合适，李帝努还去买了一盒，坐在车里等着的黄荏筠看着他拎着袋子上车，心里怪期待的。

拿到钥匙刚打开房门，李帝努就开始脱自己的外衣，关上门的时候他上身只有一件白色衬衫了，外套搭在他的手臂上，黄荏筠也帮他解着衣扣，露出结实的胸膛：“一直都想问你了，怎么突然锻炼的这么好，我记得你高中还只是薄薄的一层肌肉。”

“化欲望为健身呗。”

李帝努叼着她的耳垂吮着，手去拉开她裙子的拉链，黄荏筠也不甘落后，咔的一声，把李帝努的皮带扣解了。

李帝努挑着眉说：“这么急？”

黄荏筠一口咬在他的喉结上，算是惩罚他：“哼，难道你不急吗？”

“急，我都快急死了。”

两人脱得都只剩下内衣，黄荏筠表示要去洗澡，李帝努说那就一起洗，为了能快一点两人一起冲了个淋浴，期间李帝努帮黄荏筠打泡沫的时候没少占便宜，仔仔细细在她的胸前上抹了好几遍，对着她的嘴又是啃又是咬的，黄荏筠腿软站不住身子只好往他身上靠，在里面闹了半个多小时才洗完。

李帝努的头发吹干的快，他又去帮黄荏筠吹，在她擦身子的时候李帝努想到了一个计划，他问黄荏筠：“洗完澡会不会有点渴？”

黄荏筠本来没这么觉得，但是被李帝努这么一说倒还真有点渴，她点点头。

他让黄荏筠先躺在床上，李帝努倒了一大杯水，想了想，又去拿了条干毛巾。

黄荏筠说她喝不完的，可是李帝努说怕她做着做着脱水，叫她多喝一点，实在喝不了那就让他喝。

他把水杯放好，然后解开了黄荏筠的浴巾，两团白兔被释放出来，还弹了一下，李帝努把脸埋在那里蹭着说：“好软好香，老婆胸白白的乳尖粉粉的好可爱。”

嘴上说着当然不够，他还要去舔去咬，去留下痕迹，李帝努的手覆盖在一只胸上揉着玩弄，嘴里还轻轻咬着她的乳珠，黄荏筠低吟，他知道这是她感到舒服的表现，他又换一面去咬，在白白嫩嫩的乳房上留下红痕，他又起身去吻黄荏筠，身体压在她的身上：“来尝尝你的奶子有多甜。”

黄荏筠被李帝努完完全全把控着，他咬着她的上唇，舌头滑进她的嘴里，勾着她的舌头去舔，黄荏筠也勾着李帝努，她的舌头扫过他的牙齿，发出唇舌交织的声音。

李帝努掠夺走她嘴里所有的空气，她就像缺氧般，在李帝努的嘴里和舌头上索取着一切。

李帝努的手也不闲着，他的手指在她的三角区打转，黄荏筠的腰微挺着，她觉得痒，想让李帝努别玩了，而李帝努就喜欢慢慢磨她，他把黄荏筠的腿分到最开，看着那艳红的小嘴慢慢开始冒水。

他去舔她硬着的小核，手指把两片阴唇掰开，让里面的穴肉露出来，黄荏筠抖的不行，觉得好酸好麻，好久没经历过这样的刺激让她难耐，她叫着李帝努的名字，却不想对方更加激动，加重了舔舐的力道。

“帝努……我可以了，你，你进来吧。”

“不行，你下面的小嘴缠着我，还说要和我亲嘴呢。”

李帝努依旧用手弄着她的下面，哪怕他已经很想直接操弄着黄仁俊，但是还是忍下了这短暂的邪欲，因为这只是开胃菜而已，后面他才要真正的开始进入正题。

李帝努的舌头滚烫，黄荏筠感觉自己要被灼伤，他真的去和她下面的小嘴接吻了，还是舌吻，李帝努伸着舌头往那里面舔，手上揉捏的速度也越来越快，黄荏筠的呻吟声逐渐放大，甚至开始尖叫起来。

他很了解黄荏筠的身体，她的身子逐渐泛红，腿也抖的厉害，整个人更是控制不住的喘着，她快要高潮了。

黄荏筠想推开他，她不想在李帝努的口中泄出来，可是李帝努偏不，她当然抵挡不过快感的来袭，还是泄在了他的嘴里。

黄荏筠看向李帝努，他的嘴边还沾着自己的淫水，她忍着高潮的快感，坐起身去舔他的嘴角，打算把那里舔干净。

刚高潮过得身子异常敏感，只是揉胸黄荏筠都受不了，李帝努想，应该可以了，他把自己的阴茎插进刚高潮过得小穴，那里温软湿热的不行，他一边大力抽插着她一边用手去揉她的阴蒂，再去刺激她其他的敏感点，耳垂，嘴巴，乳头，还有小腹，他甚至用手去按着她的小腹，去感受黄荏筠身体里他阴茎的形状。

还没缓过来，一波快感又攀上大脑，她突然觉得下身好奇怪，好酸，又很舒服，可能是刚刚喝水喝多了，她推着李帝努想起身：“我……我想去卫——啊！”

李帝努听到黄荏筠的话，知道他十有八九是成功了，他按住黄荏筠的肩膀：“忍一会，等我射出来。”

他插入的力道越来越狠，速度越来越快，明明隔着蹭胶套可是黄荏筠还是感觉到他阴茎的滚烫，她真的承受不住，实在是太胀了，就在李帝努抓紧她又拼命往里面撞时，她又一次泄了，和之前的不同，这次她觉得浑身都好累，下身瘫软着，像是在喷水一般，而李帝努却被这狂热袭来的潮水弄得头脑发麻，他的阴茎被淫水打湿，多出来的水淌在他早就准备好的毛巾上，她的穴内紧紧咬着他不放，就在他还在感受这绝妙的美味时，身下的人哭出了声。

她哭着说：“帝努……我这是……是，失禁了吗？”她因这个感到羞耻，眼泪在她眼眶里含着，她不懂她刚刚发生了什么，以为是被李帝努操到失禁尿了出来。

李帝努赶紧从那里出来，摘了套子抱紧黄荏筠解释：“不是的，老婆，你很棒，你刚刚是潮喷了，是性爱中一种高潮的表现，只有很舒服的时候才会有这种行为，不是失禁。”他安慰着她，去吻她的额头。

黄荏筠想到之前李帝努让她喝水，她打着李帝努的胸口，可是因为高潮的原因浑身无力，手软绵绵打在他坚硬的胸肌上，一边哭着一边打他：“呜呜呜，你太坏了，你就会欺负我。”

李帝努心里又了欲火，可是他又心疼：他吻着黄荏筠的眼泪：“宝贝，筠筠，是老公坏，老公错了，今天是我们结婚的日子，别哭了，老公看着心疼，老公保证不这么弄了，你想怎么惩罚我都行。”

黄荏筠心一点点软下来，她抽搭着鼻子说：“以后，以后你要这样的话，要告诉我。”

“嗯，我保证。”李帝努立刻回答

“其实，还挺舒服的。”

黄荏筠抹了抹眼泪，她眼眶还是红的，李帝努看了更是精虫上脑，他去吻她，去求着黄荏筠：“老婆，你可怜可怜我，我真的饿太久了，我一见到你就发狂，就想上你，在家里只能稍微解解馋，在这里我真想生吞活剥了你，喝你的奶子操你的小逼，让你连连浪叫不止。”

黄荏筠又何尝不是经常被李帝努弄得流水不止，却只能用手指疏解。

李帝努说着，又撕开一个安全套套在阴茎上：“大鸡巴想小逼想得苦，你给它点甜头吧。”

李帝努示意让黄荏筠坐上来，在本身就没多少力气了，动了几下后黄荏筠就爬在他身上说好累好疼，这个姿势完全是让她把控着力道，她慢慢的动只会越磨越痒，最后还是开口求着李帝努：“老公，老公我好累……唔想要老公重重操我。”

“遵命，夫人。”

李帝努掐着她的细腰，让她在床上跪好，后入的姿势让阴茎插得更深，撞了好十几下觉得看不到黄荏筠被操弄的样子，又把身体压在她身上，用手扳过她的脸去和她接吻，接着一边拍着她的屁股再操弄她，每拍一下她的穴就紧缩一下，这让李帝努更难耐。

他摘了套子，龟头狠狠撞着她的花心，被完全包裹住的快感让李帝努血液冲进大脑，在要射之前，他把阴茎从里面拔了出来，他让黄荏筠躺在床上，把阴茎凑到她嘴边。

“尝尝老公精液的味道。”

浓稠的精液射在了黄荏筠的唇边，脸上，甚至还沾在睫毛上，黄荏筠意识涣散，想到刚刚李帝努说的话，看眼前就在嘴边的阴茎，用她的小嘴包裹住那里，去吸他马眼处的精液，去舔他阴茎上沾着她自己的淫水，李帝努本想用纸帮她擦擦脸，可是现在他更像让黄荏筠把那些精液都吃掉。

李帝努用手把她脸上的精液抹掉弄在手上，他从黄荏筠的嘴里把阴茎抽出来，她还有点不舍般吮了一口，他伸出手指：“宝贝好乖，老公这里还有精液，想吃吗？”

黄荏筠点头，抓着他的手去舔着吸着那些白色的液体，然后吞进肚子里。

“没有了……”她迷糊的说着，眼睛困觉得不行。

李帝努拿她没有办法，他哄着她说：“乖，你今天太累了，你先闭眼睡一会，老公再给你下面那张嘴喂点精液。”

他抱着黄荏筠，在她身后撞击着，她困意十足，可下面的小嘴都肿了还是紧咬着他不放，李帝努最后把精液射得她的臀瓣上，从背后环住她说

“真想让你怀上我的孩子，可是又不想那么早结束二人世界。”

如果黄荏筠怀孕，她会十月怀胎，大着肚子冒着生命危险为他生下一个属于他们两个的孩子，想到这里，李帝努犹豫了，这个孩子不但会给黄荏筠带来危险，还会霸占他和他老婆的时间。

黄荏筠翻过身，钻进李帝努的怀里：“老公，我好爱你。”

“宝贝，我也爱你。”

我爱你胜过一切。

李帝努想，等黄荏筠想要孩子的时候，他再考虑要孩子的问题吧。

————番外一 完————

番外2——各种片段

关于吃醋

在黄荏筠大二时，她出国去找李帝努的那几天，尤其是陪李帝努上课的时候，发现经常会有些女生会故意靠近他，问他一些听起来就很傻的问题。

黄荏筠愤愤地说：“她们难道没有看见我吗！明明你的女朋友就坐在旁边，他们还敢去和你搭讪。”

这边的女孩子是比较开放，在没有亲自确认前都不会轻易放弃。

“吃醋了？”回去的路上李帝努看黄荏筠一直噘着嘴巴。

李帝努明知故问。

“我不仅吃醋，我还吃了好多！”

李帝努笑：“别吃醋，吃我。”

他揽着黄荏筠的腰，在走去下一间教室的路上就把她摁着墙上和她接吻，而且故意吻得很大声。

仍然想凑过来的女生看见这一幕都纷纷离开，黄荏筠想着反正也没人认识她，于是任由李帝努随便吻。

关于婚纱礼服

李帝努的妈妈推荐了自家好友的婚纱店，说是让两个孩子先去看一看有什么喜欢的款式，店长也可以帮他们参谋一下。

黄荏筠选了两套觉得还不错的，试第一件的时候李帝努坐在沙发上翻开西装的款式，从电影上看，丈夫见到妻子穿婚纱时多数会惊讶得不行，更有甚者会落泪，李帝努觉得过于夸张，可拉开帘子见到黄荏筠的时候，李帝努才知道，那只是情感流露的一小小部分。

黄荏筠穿着抹胸包臀鱼尾长裙，她问李帝努：“好看吗，会不会太紧了当天不方便迈步啊。”

她的细腰和翘臀被完全贴着裹在布料里，抹胸的中间形成一个弧度，整个人显得凸凹有致，而且，完完整整的露出了她漂亮的锁骨和肩膀。

这个好看到极致的女人，是他的妻子。

“好、好看。”

店员很机敏的先离开，让二人自己商量，黄荏筠让李帝努拿手机照几张，她好看看效果。

她认真看着手机，指着她腰部说：“这里要更贴身一点才能更好看，帝努你在看什么？”

黄荏筠发现李帝努一直紧盯着着自己的胸口。

“就……太好看了。”他的眼神一直在她身上徘徊。

“你正经一点啊喂！”

李帝努凑到她耳朵旁边：“真的太好看了，要不然这套我们买下来，你只在家穿给我看吧。”

最后黄荏筠还是决定第二件比较适合，裙摆长的像公主裙，脖颈藏在白色的蕾丝里，更关键是的，这件走路方便，那条抹胸鱼尾的，真的太紧了！

关于婚礼小插曲

伴郎李东赫罗渽民在婚礼中间来了段半即兴演讲。

李东赫：“我高中的时候问新郎，说是不是和新娘在一起了，结果新郎告诉我，他和新娘不熟，然后现在新郎告诉我，他们认识七年了。”

李帝努坐在黄荏筠旁边解释：“那时我们真不熟，你还记得吗，就爸爸妈妈说出差的那天。”

“那七年是怎么回事？我记得我们是高二才在一起的啊！”黄荏筠有点不懂。

“因为我高一的时候，我就注意到你了，如果不是后来生活在了一起，也许我会在高三毕业的时候和你告白吧。”李帝努想，他的喜欢，也许更早就开始了。

“原来你这么早就喜欢我了啊！”黄荏筠抱住李帝努的腰。

又轮到罗渽民开口：“不知道说完这句话新郎会不会打我，当时我和东赫还开玩笑说想和新娘认识，结果那天新郎那脸臭的，活像谁欠了他几百万。”

李东赫接过他的话：“嘴上说着不熟，其实心里早就蠢蠢欲动了。”

李东赫&罗渽民：“男人都是骗子。”

黄荏筠在旁边笑：“这话我爸听了又要觉得是你诱拐我了。”

李帝努在想，他究竟是让他们俩来祝词的还是来拆台的。

关于猫猫

李帝努的妈妈在他们搬出去住以后就在家里养了只猫，下班的时候李帝努去接黄荏筠回爸爸妈妈那，妈妈刚开门的时候，递了瓶药给李帝努：“儿子，吃药。”

“……妈您又养猫了。”

小时候李帝努的妈妈养过猫，可是发现李帝努对猫毛过敏，在为猫猫找好下家之前，李帝努在家里都一直要吃过敏药，后来他干脆习惯了，和妈妈说他没有事了，可以把小猫留下。

之后他的妈妈再也没有养过猫，直到他结婚。

黄荏筠见到小猫就和它玩去了，因为吃了药所以李帝努也没有什么太大的不适感，坐在旁边陪着黄荏筠和猫猫玩。

她真的超级喜欢小猫，直到要走了还抱着在怀里亲了好几口才放下。

而回家的时候本来李帝努想问她，如果真的很喜欢猫的话，他们也可以养一只，可是一到家连往常的亲昵都没有，黄荏筠直接冲进浴室去洗澡，又换了一身衣服。

“你看，我身上没有猫毛了！你可以抱我了。”

李帝努想，养什么猫，黄荏筠就是最好的小猫。

关于学生制服

李帝努一直幻想着有一天能和穿着学生制服的黄荏筠完完整整的做一次，可是当时每次黄荏筠一回家就立刻换上了居家的衣服，在学校里他也只能摸摸而已。

他找出黄荏筠上学时的制服，把它洗好晾干摆在他们卧室最明显的地方。

回家一进屋黄荏筠就看到了那件衣服，她推脱着，说自己可能穿不上了，可是李帝努却把她的衣服亲自扒下来换上了制服的衬衫裙子。

除了因个子高了点，裙子有些短外，黄荏筠不但能穿上，而且显得更丰韵了。

李帝努看着她的样子，还真像个学生妹，拍拍自己的大腿，招呼她坐上去，还对黄荏筠说：“同学，愿不愿意接受包养。”

又到了李帝努角色扮演的时间，黄荏筠很快反应过来，她过去搂着他的脖子，坐在他的腿上，咬着嘴唇装出一副清纯样子：“哥哥，人家还是学生呢。”

“是学生的话这么会勾引人？是不是被男人操过好多次了。”李帝努的手在她腿心揉捏着。

“只被老公操过。”黄荏筠忍受不了这种快感，抱着他扭着细腰说：“老公快来帮我。”

于是李帝努把老板和学生妹的角色扮演抛之脑后。

关于让姐姐主动

“导演，今天我们演什么剧本呢？”黄荏筠坐在床边调侃他，看李帝努从衣柜里拿出什么来。

是一件白色的纱裙，和当年她的那条睡裙差不多，只不过这款特别的透，什么都遮不住，黄荏筠在穿上之后才注意到，这裙子还特别短。

导演李帝努兼男主角对着他的专属女演员说：“就演想要勾引自己单纯弟弟的坏姐姐吧。”这个设定李帝努想好久了。

女演员点点头，接着很快入戏。

她让李帝努坐在床边然后对他说：“帝努，姐姐事情想让你帮我。”

“什么事？”李帝努装作毫不知情的样子，说是角色扮演，其实全靠两人的发挥。

黄荏筠舔着嘴唇说：“李帝努，姐姐好渴，好像喝牛奶。”说着，把李帝努的裤链拉开，掏出他的性器舔着：“好好喝，热热的。”

她跪在李帝努的两腿间，一副很陶醉的样子，可苦了李帝努，在多次实践后黄荏筠已经可以很熟练的收好牙齿帮他口，只是李帝努忍不了她一边认真含着还要用舌头去刺激他的马眼，小脸被他的阴茎撑得满满的，黄荏筠还发出很大的声音去吮吸着他的囊袋。

她起身跨坐在李帝努的腿上，扶着他的阴茎就坐了下去，动作很缓慢，激得李帝努想直接把她按在床上狠狠操一顿。

黄荏筠说：“嗯，下面也要喝，下面的嘴巴好想要热热的牛奶喝。”

李帝努按住黄荏筠的身体抬跨顶身，咬着她的锁骨：“姐姐想要，弟弟也想喂饱姐姐。”

“啊……呜，对不起……我勾引了自己的弟弟去和他上床。”

都这个时候了黄荏筠还能想着设定，李帝努不得不佩服一线女演员的敬业，那他这个男演员也要演技精湛才行，“姐姐好坏，是不是很早就想对自己的弟弟这么做了？”

“是……，我好过分，我喜欢自己的弟弟。”

李帝努把人按在床上，把她双腿分到最大，用力操着她下面的嘴。

“姐姐，我也喜欢你。”

关于每次事后

“是谁一直缠着我不放要抱抱啊。”李帝努从黄荏筠身后抱着她。

“是老公的宝贝。”黄荏筠眼睛也不睁的回答他。

关于电影

对于黄荏筠曾经自己一个人看过小电影这件事李帝努一直耿耿于怀，于是他在家里装了个投影仪，说是要和黄荏筠一起看电影，当她抱着零食准备老老实实看时，李帝努从旁边把吃的收走，“好好看电影。”

“切，小气鬼！”

电影刚开头，一个大写的WARNING出现在眼前，黄荏筠这下明白了，李帝努是真的要她和自己一起看小黄片。

故事里女主平躺在床上，旁边的男人没有正脸，他先是去亲女主，接着在她身上乱摸，而李帝努此时也解开了黄荏筠的衣服去亲她，在她身上乱摸着，她的视线盯着屏幕，李帝努的动作让她一惊，她甚至当时以为，自己就是屏幕上的女主，而李帝努是那个男主。

电影里的男主对女主做什么，李帝努就对黄荏筠做什么，这让她代入感很强，她有了一种自己在拍小黄片的既视感，她忍住不去看电影，可她又想知道李帝努下一步动作是什么。

黄荏筠的一只腿搭在沙发靠背上，李帝努就这个姿势弄她，而等着有女主的特写镜头时，黄荏筠就扳过他的头去亲他。

其实这种电影对李帝努没什么特别兴奋的感觉，毕竟最爱的宝贝在怀，不过是想逗逗黄荏筠，她不想让他看见女主，那他就关掉好了。

“宝贝，想和我拍性爱视频吗，啧，也没那个必要，想你了就直接操你，如果出差的话就视频做爱。”

“老公……老公，我要……”

“要什么，要拍视频吗？”

“我要你射进来给我。”

啧，好会勾引人的小宝贝。

关于备孕

一直以来李帝努和黄荏筠做爱都戴套，即使在安全期李帝努也不是很放心，而近期，在两人的再三思考下，他们决定要一个小孩。

主要是李帝努听说高龄产妇出事的几率更大。

决定当天他们查了关于备孕的知识，首先第一条，戒掉不良嗜好，尤其是酗酒吸烟。

可是李帝努不吸烟，酒也很少喝。

“那你戒游戏吧。”黄荏筠说道。

其实备孕还有一件很重要的准备活动，当晚李帝努真的做到了把所有自己的精液都灌进黄荏筠的身体里，说什么液体怕流出来要堵好才行，于是李帝努整整一个晚上都埋在黄荏筠的身体里。

连着好些天都如此，自然很快就怀孕了。

关于小孩

黄荏筠和李帝努趴在小床边，看着刚刚入睡的小宝贝，她忍不住去用手戳了一下脸蛋，小声对李帝努说：“太可爱了。”

李帝努也戳了一下，两人接二连三的动作导致熟睡的孩子差点哭着醒来。

“对不起对不起，爸爸妈妈错了，你好好睡，不弄你了。”

明明这个时候的小孩还什么话都听不懂，但是两人还是很诚恳的道歉了。

在要哭之前，两人及时停手并反思。

这要是让他们的爸爸妈妈知道了，又要骂他们没个父母样了。

————番外二 完————

番外3

关于熟悉的场景

与公司签完约后李帝努还有一段时间的空闲，这段时间只要黄荏筠有空他就陪着她，而黄荏筠不一样，她正处于一个比较繁忙的阶段，不但要准备毕业答辩还有各种面试和笔试，不过她倒是挺乐于面对这些的，因为这些事处理完以后，她和李帝努就要结婚了

他们订好婚期，黄荏筠一毕业他们就结婚。

所以李帝努现在是她正式的男朋友，也是她的未婚夫。

黄荏筠这边答辩顺利，也正式与公司签了约，照完了毕业照后算是顺顺利利的毕业了，李帝努帮她拍了好多穿着学士服的照片，还有两个人的合照，说是因为没有参加到她的大学生活，所以在她离校前留点纪念。黄荏筠说

她宿舍里还有些舍不得的东西要往回家拿一拿，李帝努就陪着她去宿舍里搬东西。就在李帝努往后备箱里装东西的时候，他听到自己旁边有其他男生的声音。

因为东西很多，本来李帝努是想让黄荏筠在车上坐着等他，他一点一点往车里搬，但是黄荏筠说不忍心看她老公一个人出力，李帝努拦不住她，而且从宿舍楼到车的位置没有太远，她说她就跟在李帝努的身后慢慢搬。

就在他回去拿最后一波行李的时候，李帝努看到有个男人在纠缠着黄荏筠，想要试着接过她手上的几个大玩偶帮她拿。这让他想起高中的时候，他也撞见过有人向黄荏筠告白。

究竟在他不在的时候，有多少人觊觎着黄荏筠。

李帝努冲上去打掉那个男人的手，把黄荏筠拉到自己的身边，接过她手里的东西，又死死握着她的手，他极力忍着内心的不悦，说：“这位同学，我的女朋友不劳您费心。”

那人看了一眼黄荏筠身边的男人，轻轻叹了口气，“荏筠学姐，祝你毕业快乐，也祝你幸福。”留下这么一句话就离开了。

直到那人走远消失不见，黄荏筠才用手戳了戳李帝努握着的那只手，她说：“好疼。”

李帝努这才意识到，他把人捏得有多紧。

可是黄荏筠的这句话，又激起他很多的想法，他要惩罚黄荏筠，即使这不是她的错。

李帝努问她宿舍还有没有要拿的东西，黄荏筠摇摇头，李帝努牵着她的手，快步走到车旁，把几个玩偶扔进后座，然后关上车门上车。

那个学弟离开以后黄荏筠就觉得李帝努不太对劲，她还记得上次李帝努吃醋，她差点把自己赔了进去，才把人哄好，黄荏筠坐在车里，看着李帝努开车，这条路不是回家的那条，她也不知道要去哪，只好先和李帝努解释。

“那个是我的学弟，我在大三的时候当朋辈辅导员，然后他当时是我带的新生，他刚向我告白的时候我就告诉他我有男朋友了，我还把咱俩的照片给他看。”

“他是什么时候向你告白的？”李帝努想让再见了冷静一些，于是把车子停在一个没有人的道边，打算听黄荏筠好好说。

黄荏筠看李帝努停了车，就去拉着他的手，安抚性的摸着他：“在我大三上学期，好像是期中的时候。”

“然后呢，他穷追不舍？”

“没有，那时候我很忙，忙着换届还有其他的事，根本没有空理他，他在我大三下学期的时候也告白过一次，不过被我室友骂走了，之后大四我去实习，你也回来了，几乎再也没见到过他，帝努，你相信我，我从来没有喜欢过别人。”

李帝努点头，他担心黄荏筠会多想或害怕，于是捧着她的脸颊亲了亲，然后继续开车，本来他们是要回爸爸妈妈家那，现在，李帝努要带她回他们的新房。

他当然相信黄荏筠，他只是讨厌所有围在黄荏筠身边转的男人而已。

他还记得他说过，如果在他回来的时候发现黄荏筠已经和别的男人在一起，他一定会弄死那个男人，而今天，只是有人向黄荏筠告白，李帝努都很想把那个人从黄荏筠的世界里抹掉。

一路上，李帝努都在忍住，想等回家的时候在办了黄荏筠，只是在到地下停车场的时候，他就已经忍不住了。

李帝努去吻她，从她的脸颊上慢慢移到了嘴唇上，他从浅啄到慢慢深吻，李帝努含着她的下唇轻咬吮吸着，自然黄荏筠吻着他的上唇，曾经黄荏筠说过嘴唇薄的人薄情，李帝努摇头，他的上唇就很薄，可是他不薄情，他极度深情，他把他所有的深情都给了黄荏筠。

黄荏筠的嘴唇很小，可是又很有肉感，有时候稍微嘟下嘴，李帝努看了都想把她亲肿，从她的嘴里李帝努听到了几声细微的呻吟声，他刚打算放她一马，可是又被黄荏筠勾起兴致。

他去亲她的耳唇，舔她的耳廓，这是黄荏筠的敏感点，只要一舔那里她就受不了，软着身子扭腰向他求饶，李帝努本来想多折磨她一下，却又被她领口的皮肤所吸引。

往常他们做的时候，尤其是领口的部分尤其是脖子是绝对不能留下痕迹的，李帝努平时只能在上面多舔几下，他连舔带咬，轻轻吮吸着那里的软肉，黄荏筠的脖子向上扬，也没有像以往那样阻拦他，于是他得寸进尺，故意弄出很大的声音。

黄荏筠意识到他们还在车里，她推了推身上的男人：“我们还在车上呢……”

“没事，这里没有人能看见。”李帝努又去咬着她的锁骨，手开始往她的小腿那去探。

现在还不是盛夏，所以黄荏筠穿着比较长的裙子，李帝努把她里面的安全裤脱掉，扔到后座的玩偶上，揉弄着她的大腿内侧，却迟迟不碰她的花心。

他要磨着她，他要让黄荏筠求着他。

“姐姐怎么这么有魅力呢？可是姐姐无论你再怎么有魅力，都是我的，是我的人，他们只有羡慕的份，你是我一个人的。”李帝努解开她的胸衣，把胸罩往上推，隔着纱制的上衣去捏她的乳尖，两颗红樱在衣料的下更具有隐秘的美感，李帝努含住其中一颗，另一只手继续揉着。

黄荏筠浑身难耐，她感觉下身要出水了，在李帝努咬着她胸的时候她甚至挺腰让他含得更多，她用双腿加紧那只捏着她腿肉的手臂，小心缓慢地蹭着。

李帝努自然发现了她的想法，想要又不啃声，只好夹着他，可真是个小坏蛋。

“宝贝，是不是想要了？”他蛊惑着黄荏筠，慢慢探向她的内裤，果然是一片湿润。

黄荏筠点点头，李帝努每次都在弄她身上最敏感的地方，加上她也情动了，自然是受不了：“想、想要。”

“那你要怎么做呢？”

李帝努想，正好来一次车震试试，可是他刚要去碰她的内裤，黄荏筠猛的夹住他的手，她想起来，这还是在车里：“帝努，不行……现在在车里，我们回家吧好不好，回家之后你想怎么弄都可以，老公。”

黄荏筠知道，李帝努带她回了他们的新房，她噘着嘴摇头，想让李帝努心软，李帝努本想来次车震，可又觉得这可能对黄荏筠来说有些过火，但他现在真的很想看黄荏筠高潮的样子。

“宝贝，你不是想要了吗，这样，老公先帮你用手指弄出来好不好，等回家我们再继续。”

他把手指伸进穴里，手指在里面慢慢寻找着敏感点，就在他想要从哪里退出去再加一根手指时，里面的穴肉还在紧紧吸着他缠住不放，李帝努被她弄得燥热，自己的下身也硬挺的不行，手指模仿性交的动作用力抽插着，在黄荏筠里面变得更加紧致时，流出了更多的水。

李帝努抽出几张纸把黄荏筠的下身擦干净，抱着她的腰又吻了好几下，“真想把你关起来，让所有人都看不到，让你的世界里只有我。”

黄荏筠还陷在高潮的余温里，困意十足的她迷茫的点点头答应他：“嗯，好。”

李帝努抱着她，回到只有他们两个人的婚房，到家的时候黄荏筠还是有些累，李帝努把她安置在床上，接着去完成刚才没完成的事情。

李帝努想，如果真的有那么一天，黄荏筠的眼里出现了别的男人，那他就找条锁链把她锁起来，关在家里，每天只要让她张开双腿等着挨操就好。

李帝努从黄荏筠的身后环住她的腰，就着这个姿势插进她的湿热穴口里，她在他的怀里叫着，同时黄荏筠抓住李帝努在自己腰间乱摸的手，往她的心口上带，让他感受着她的心跳。

她在告诉李帝努，她有多爱他。

这样剧烈的跳动，只为他一个人。

黄荏筠是他的毒，亦是他的药。

他不能没有黄荏筠。

关于喝醉

除了必要的应酬外，李帝努和黄荏筠都不常喝酒，两人为数不多在一起喝，还是因为气氛太好而且李帝努也怕黄荏筠在外面喝醉，想着帮她试试酒量，没想到最后黄荏筠没怎么样，他倒是有些飘了。

而这次，李帝努的二位朋友李东赫罗渽民本着不醉不归的心态以及已婚人士也要有自由生活，不能被婚姻束缚。李帝努表示等你们有了老婆你们才不愿意出来喝酒，我为什么非得要整得自己满身酒臭味而不是抱着和我香香软软的老婆睡觉。

不过二位朋友还是很靠谱的在李帝努醉过去之前把帮他叫了个代驾，送已婚人士回家。

黄荏筠还真以为他们会不醉不归，已经做好了李帝努大概半夜才会回来的打算，正好她还有一些没完成的工作，等她忙完工作洗漱完准备睡觉的时候，李帝努回来了。

虽然李帝努看起来走得很稳，但黄荏筠怕他撞到东西，还是扶着他把他放在沙发上，把准备好的醒酒汤端给他喝。

“老公，把它喝了，然后去洗澡我们好睡觉。”

李帝努刚准备接过去的手一停顿，然后突然傻笑起来：“姐姐，今天怎么这么主动叫我老公呀！”

啊？怎么回事，黄荏筠想，平时她也很主动的啊。

李帝努喝完醒酒汤接着说：“姐姐，我们得小声一点，不然叔叔和妈妈会听到的。”

？？？我们都结婚快一年了好吗，他这是梦回高中了吗，喝到连时间线都错乱了吗！

黄荏筠不跟醉鬼一般见识，她顺着李帝努的话说：“是啊，所以为了不让他们听见，你要快点去洗漱睡觉。”

李帝努点点头，往他们的卧室走去，刚推开门李帝努又问她：“姐姐，今晚来我的房间吧，我们一起睡。”

本来就是他们俩的卧室，不然她还要去睡沙发吗，黄荏筠哭笑不得，答应他一会儿会和他一起睡，又去盛了一晚醒酒汤。

可是李帝努非要跟着她，缠着她的腰不放，她走到哪李帝努跟到哪，这样黄荏筠都没有办法好好盛汤了，她刚倒好一碗李帝努就立刻接过去喝掉，黄荏筠想，网上的做醒酒汤的方法没啥用啊。

“帝努，听话，我一会就去陪你，我先收拾一下这里。”

“不行，你一会肯定就回你自己的房间了，我得看着你。”

李帝努满身酒气，对着她又是亲又是抱的，黄荏筠感觉自己这澡基本上也算是白洗了，她捏着李帝努的胸口，装着凶巴巴的样子看着他说：“你这么臭，我才不和你睡。”

“那我洗香香的，姐姐你愿意和我一起睡嘛。”

黄荏筠点头。

“那我们干脆一起洗吧，反正姐姐你也被我弄得带酒味了。”

李帝努抱着黄荏筠走进他们的卧室，直奔卫生间，飞快脱着自己身上的衣服，在脱得只剩一条内裤的时候，李帝努突然挠头，支支吾吾对黄荏筠说：“姐姐，你……可不可以出去一下，我想……上个厕所。”

啧，居然还害羞了，黄荏筠在心里笑，她老公喝完酒还挺可爱的，平时都是他成熟稳重或者是占有欲爆棚的一面，现在倒是挺有弟弟的那种感觉，可爱乖巧又粘人，关键是还容易害羞。

李帝努还特意嘱咐她不要跑走，他冲了一会淋浴，过了一会他才叫黄荏筠进来，她本来里面就没穿，只穿了一件睡裙，李帝努身上还沾着水，黄荏筠这条裙子现在湿漉漉的，也不能穿了，她叫李帝努帮他脱。

裙子的料子是丝质的，摸起来很顺滑，一开始李帝努是真的在认真脱，可是脱了两下又忍不住去摸她的胸部，脸红着，还犹犹豫豫的，黄荏筠被他这种想摸又不敢用力的样子刺激的难受，她把李帝努的手盖在自己的胸上，带着他的手揉着。

李帝努本来不敢有太大的动作，但是被黄荏筠这样一鼓励，也瞬间胆子大了起来，不仅慢慢揉着，还在乳尖上捏了好几下。

“姐姐，我脱不下来……”

他委屈巴巴，像被水淋湿的大狗狗，缠着主人不撒手，黄荏筠摸着他的头发，帮他顺毛，然后自己把裙子脱了，连带着把内裤也脱了。

黄荏筠明显看到李帝努的脸变得更红了。

等洗完的时候她基本上也被李帝努摸了个遍，他被李帝努拿浴巾裹在怀里，躺在床上之前李帝努还非要让黄荏筠穿上睡衣，说是怕自己忍不住要了她。

行吧，就先哄他配合着他吧，黄荏筠特意找了一套白色的睡裙，看起来和高中的那件差不多，当黄荏筠重新躺在他旁边的时候，李帝努抱着她，用脸蹭她的颈侧：“姐姐，我想要亲亲。”

“嗯嗯，姐姐给你亲。”

黄荏筠捧着他的脸，在他的眼睛上鼻尖上留下她的吻，去亲他的嘴唇时她还特意重重的咬了一口，李帝努捏着她的胸口：“别激我，我真的会忍不住的。”

“那就不要忍了嘛。”

她也很想要而且，明明李帝努的下身一直硬挺着，却一直忍着不说。

李帝努被她说的动摇，他张口：“那，姐姐能不能帮我……摸摸。”

黄荏筠以为他会提什么过分的要求，只是摸摸的话她还是可以忍着羞耻感的，她把小手伸向他的下身，那里硬挺得不行，甚至有些烫手，她以为喝醉的男人都很难硬起来，她真是小看李帝努的实力了，黄荏筠感觉到他的阴茎上的血管甚至在她的手里跳动。

李帝努在她身上留下一个又一个的吻，他的嘴唇也好烫，本来黄荏筠还想好好调戏一把李帝努，可是现在她反而有点自顾不暇。

“姐姐你喜欢吗，你喜欢它吗？”李帝努指的当然是他的性器。

她被他的动作弄得情动，一不做二不休，黄荏筠扶着他的性器慢慢坐了下去，李帝努被这突然的紧致爽得低喘一声，而黄仁俊感觉到，她体内的家伙变得更大了。

李帝努去捏她的胸，他嫌不够，想起身把黄荏筠抱在怀里，可是黄荏筠把他摁倒，不让他动：“姐姐——嘶，姐姐，你今天好热情。”

“李帝努，你好好看看我是谁。”她前后动着身体，压住嘴里的呻吟声问他。

“你是黄荏筠，是我的姐姐。”他老老实实回答。

“我不止是你姐姐，我还是你老婆！”黄荏筠莫名的来气，用力夹了一下他，李帝努被她弄得差一点射出来。

李帝努还记得不能射进黄荏筠的身体里，他把阴茎从她身体里抽出来，黄荏筠还纳闷他这又是怎么了，而李帝努压着她的身子，快速撸着阴茎，把精液射在她身上，嘴上还说着：“不能射进去的，要不姐姐会怀孕。”

哼，笨蛋，醉成这样还能忍住。

“可是老公，我还想要怎么办啊。”

“我帮姐姐弄出来，不会很久的。”本来他刚射完有些困意，听到黄荏筠的话他的睡意全都散去，李帝努把她的腿折上去，把他的手探进去，轻轻地揉着里面，用指尖触碰她敏感的地方，眼见他下身又要抬头，黄荏筠用手握着那里，帮他撸动着。

李帝努去亲黄荏筠，把他身上的火热传给她，在经历过小穴的紧热，黄荏筠手上的动作就像小猫挠痒，他对着她下身的小嘴，再次把阴茎插进去。

从手指变成粗大的阴茎，黄荏筠一下子尖叫起来，她反应过来，李帝努八成是酒醒了。

“……老公？”她看着李帝努，脸上的害羞基本上都散去了，换上她十分熟悉的邪笑。

李帝努吻着她的眼睛：“嗯，怎么了？老婆，不对，是姐姐。”

他嘴上说的柔和，下身的性器可一点没有放过黄荏筠，她甚至感觉床都在晃动，她无力求饶着。

“呜，慢一点。”

“刚才不还骑在我身上勾引我吗，还夹我，怎么现在怂了。”

“明明是你先……”

“还有力气反驳我，看来还是我不够努力啊。”李帝努在她的身体里一顿猛操，每次都顶在黄荏筠的最里面，在询问过黄荏筠确定是安全期后，李帝努射进了她的身体里。

如果时间能倒流，黄荏筠绝对要让那个不知好歹的她及时闭嘴，不要随便挑衅他老公的能力。

欲望的发泄加上还仍有一些醉意，李帝努很快沉沉睡去，黄荏筠吻了吻他的泪痣，她对李帝努说过，只有前世有情债的人，才会有泪痣，李帝努说，她就是他的情债，所以这辈子，他来还债了。

黄荏筠想，以后似乎可以酌情和李帝努喝几杯，把他灌醉，然后好好捉弄捉弄他，因为李帝努喝醉后实在是太可爱了。

黄荏筠闭上眼睛，在考虑要什么时候实施这个计划，完全忘了灌醉李帝努后会有什么代价。

不长记性。

————番外三 完————

番外——一些关于两人高中时期的事情

时间线混乱

1，晚安

自从和黄荏筠在一起之后，李帝努就很少锁自己的房门了，因为在等小猫什么时候来找他玩。

小猫筠筠胆子小，有一点奇怪的动静就会立刻跑回她自己的房间，就像刚才，只是外面的风声，小猫就吓跑了。

李帝努笑着，重新躺回床上，准备睡觉，黄荏筠的撩拨让他很难入睡，而他又浅眠，他听见有脚步声，是黄荏筠。

她蹑手蹑脚进来，然后锁上了门，悄悄靠近李帝努，躺在他的旁边，而李帝努假装沉睡着，以为小猫是来找他撒娇的，刚要伸手去抱她，却听见黄荏筠轻声说道

“对不起，我、我怕会发现，我太胆小了。”

黄荏筠用指尖轻触他的鼻梁，描绘着他的形状，想到李帝努还睡着，于是立刻收回手指。

“好想和你光明正大的在一起。”

李帝努感觉到脸上一凉，有软软的触感。

“晚安。”

黄荏筠躺在他的身边，李帝努好想现在就把她抱紧，可如果那样，他不知道自己还会做些什么，还好他装睡，才听见黄荏筠的心声。

不，你不胆小，你是好勇敢的小猫。

李帝努听见身边的人呼吸渐渐平稳，翻身抱住她。

晚安。

2，跨年

每年跨年，黄荏筠都会和好朋友们一起在中央广场等待烟火和倒计时，而这一年，她是和李帝努一起跨年。

和许多情侣一样，他们手牵着手在街上走着，从家里出来的时候爸爸也没问她什么，只是叫她早点回来，有事给他打电话。而李帝努这边早就溜出去了，说去同学家打游戏。

李帝努在约定的地方等着她，黄荏筠跑过去，把他扑了个满怀。

街上人很多，跨年的气氛也很浓，李帝努怕他们被人群挤散，在路边商店里买了个儿童防走失手环。

刚进商店的时候黄荏筠还以为李帝努是要给他买礼物，她抓紧了自己的双肩背包，里面装着送给李帝努的礼物，她可是提前一周就买好了！

想说虽然是现买的，不过李帝努有这份心就好了，可当她看到李帝努手里的手环时，她愣了。

李帝努把一边套在黄荏筠的手腕上，一边套在自己手腕上，说道：“人太多，怕你走丢，小朋友。”他刮了一下黄荏筠的鼻子。

别的情侣看到他们，问手环是在哪里买的，李帝努告诉他们方向，然后牵着黄荏筠的手走开了。

虽然有手环，但是还是要牵着的。

3，礼物

离倒计时还有一段时间，李帝努怕她待久会冷，去买了被热可可让她暖暖身子，黄荏筠坐在座位上等着他，等李帝努过来的时候，她还在拿包里装着的礼物。

“在干什么？”李帝努把热可可放在她面前。

黄荏筠赶紧把礼物藏在背后。

“我都看到了。”他傻笑着。

知道藏不住了，本来想等一会再给他，黄荏筠把礼物递给他，是个零钱包，里面还藏着一张她的照片。

“谢谢，我很喜欢。”李帝努如实说道。

照片里的她做着搞怪的表情，可李帝努还是觉得好看又可爱。

他们找到一个还不错的观赏位置，在接近零点的时候，李帝努从大衣口袋里掏出一个小盒子。

“是不是以为我没准备礼物？”

黄荏筠瞪圆双眼，她的确这样想过，从李帝努礼物的时候，自己却什么都没有，内心还闪过一丝难过，想着看来，李帝努早就在观察她的小表情。

“原来你——”

“打开看看好吗？”李帝努把礼物放在黄荏筠的手上。

是一对耳钉。

“可是……我没有耳洞啊。”

“为我打耳洞，戴上它给我看，好吗？”

这正是李帝努所要的，他要在黄荏筠身上，留下他的印记。

跨年的烟花在夜空中绽放，周围有情侣在接吻，黄荏筠拿着手里的小盒子，周围很吵闹，有人群声和烟花声，可是在李帝努的世界里，他只能听到黄荏筠的声音。

她说，好。

4，生病

如果不是午休的时候李帝努发现黄荏筠的脸有点热，接着用手去摸她的额头，她还不知道自己有些低烧，可能是季节变化着凉了，黄荏筠刚想说自己应该没什么事，挺一会就好了，而李帝努让她拿出手机。

黄荏筠乖乖把手机上交。

李帝努在通讯录里找到黄叔叔的电话，然后拨通，再递到黄荏筠的耳边

“爸爸，额……我好像有点发烧，不用去医院吧，没事没事司机叔叔接我就可以的，嗯，好，那我收拾东西。”

黄荏筠告诉李帝努，一会司机叔叔会过来接她，她要去先向班主任请个假，李帝努站在楼梯口等着她，请完假后黄荏筠收拾着自己的东西，李帝努接过她的书包，送她出校门。

这个时间没有多少学生在教学楼外，所以两人走的很近，在快要到车子停靠的位置时，李帝努停下，他不能再往前走了，他叮嘱黄荏筠回去好好休息，记得吃药。

黄荏筠叹了口气：“我还想多和你待一会呢。”

李帝努又何尝不想，他让黄荏筠告诉司机叔叔，放学不用接他了，他有点事。

他翘了课，随便找了一个理由请假回了家，黄荏筠还在睡觉，他把买回来的粥放在锅里，等她醒来的时候热一热。

黄荏筠醒来的时候，李帝努便把粥端上给她喝，她不爱喝粥，李帝努看出黄荏筠眼里的抗拒，直接拿起勺子准备喂她。

“不用不用，我自己来。”生病的人吃什么都没有味道，好吃的东西也变得普通起来，但是她不想让李帝努觉得她娇气。

喝完粥后黄荏筠感觉身体温暖不少，李帝努抚上她的额头，倒是没有那么热了，他问道：“量体温了吗？”

“刚回家的时候量的，38°2，话说你怎么在家里，你不是在学校吗？”

“跑了。”他回答。

李帝努又给她量了一遍，37°5，还是有些低烧。

她很快又睡着了，李帝努坐在她床边。

“快点好起来吧。”

5，痴迷

在确定两位家长已经回到卧室且房门是锁好的后，黄荏筠走向坐在床边的李帝努，把他推倒在床上。

即使从那次黄荏筠说过可以用嘴帮他时，李帝努也没有允许她，虽然看他的样子就知道，他其实很激动，自己只是吻了一下，又舔了舔柱身，就让李帝努那般疯狂。

刚刚两人都情动不已，李帝努几乎把她全身都摸了个遍，她满身欲火，同样自李帝努他的下身也十分硬挺，黄荏筠不想让他憋着难受，求着他让她试一试，用嘴帮他。

没有哪个男人能再三抗拒这种诱惑，对一个热血方刚的青少年更是，李帝努说那东西的味道可没有多好，黄荏筠告诉他，没关系的。

“别勉强自己，如果有一点不适就——”

黄荏筠跪在他的腿间，一把脱掉他的睡裤和内裤，蓄势待发的性器从里面弹出来，她先是用手摸了摸，接着握着根部，含住了他的龟头。

黄荏筠的口腔太过温暖，激的李帝努一声闷哼，黄荏筠听到他的喘息声，又用舌头去舔他的小孔，她甚至觉得那东西抖了抖，又更卖力去舔弄，含的越来越深，接着模仿性交的动作，这让李帝努欲罢不能，他爱的女人嘴里含着他丑陋的性器，当个宝贝一样亲吻吮吸，甚至为他深喉，想到这里他的性器又涨大几分。

黄荏筠的嘴本就小，根本含不住他，她看向李帝努，想知道他是不是觉得舒服，于是偷偷抬眼，这一幕刚好被李帝努看到，在黄荏筠这里，她只是想看看男人的模样，而在李帝努眼里，是黄荏筠在用她水汪汪的眼睛勾引着她，他好想抓着女人的头发来几个猛冲，但是怕吓到她只好强忍着双手，只是摸了摸她的脸蛋。

黄荏筠的唾液顺着她的嘴角流到李帝努的阴茎上，她咽了下口水，而李帝努被这口腔的压迫与紧张逼得头皮发紧，他鼓励黄荏筠继续，也许是天生淫荡，即使她还不会直接好好包住牙齿，李帝努仍然觉得她弄得很舒服，几十个来回下来，李帝努没忍住泄在她口中。

他顾不得高潮的快感，赶紧把性器抽出来，可是还是有一些进到了黄荏筠的嘴巴里，她的脸上也沾了不少，李帝努抽出几张纸帮她擦去白浊，又把水杯递给她，让她漱漱口，可是黄荏筠的眼神有些茫然，她说，她已经咽下去了，接着又张开嘴伸出舌头，证明她说的是真的。

李帝努发狂一般去吻她，舌头扫过她口腔里的每一寸，黄荏筠也回应着他。

几滴泉水无法止渴，只会让他更加口干舌燥。

再这样下去，他们早晚会尝到禁果。

6，变脸

在没和黄荏筠同班之前，李帝努对外一直保持着那副冰冷的样子，而高三的时候，他坐在黄荏筠的旁边，很难抑制住脸上的笑容，样子也温和了许多，所以也开始有胆子大的女生和他搭讪，李帝努当然不为所动，又再次换上以前那副模样，拒绝了那些人。

黄荏筠当然见过李帝努冷脸不笑时候可以样子，特别凶，看着就让人畏惧，生气的时候更是，只是在面对她的时候，李帝努几乎没有这样的表情，除了吃醋的时候。

不过黄荏筠哄一哄他就好了。

7，照片

“你小时候好可爱哦！”黄荏筠拿着照片对李帝努说。

李帝努记得照片上的他可能也就三四岁，抱着只毛绒玩具狗，乖乖站好等着妈妈拍照。之后还有他眯着眼托着下巴笑的照片，和他妈妈在一块的照片等等，无一例外都被黄荏筠夸了可爱。

李帝努感觉他快被小时候的自己比下去了，于是摆着照片里的动作，问黄荏筠：“现在呢，我可爱吗？”

黄荏筠捏着他的脸，又亲了亲：“嗯嗯！一样可爱。”

8，笔记

李帝努的成绩一直是年级前五，黄荏筠觉得他的笔记里一定有很多特别的学习技巧，比如如何用最简便的算法计算一道数列题，她问李帝努可不可以把数学笔记借给他，李帝努想，好像除了有些老师硬性要求要记笔记的，他基本上都记在书里了，不过他有个错题本，于是他把错题本给黄荏筠。

上面都是一些很典型的案例，黄荏筠一页一页翻看，字如其人，李帝努的字和他的人一样好看，只不过前面几页还是工工整整的数学题，之后的每一页基本上都会有一些乱七八糟的话，以及她的名字，还挺有趣的。

「好无聊想去找她」

「记住这种题不能再错了」

「黄荏筠黄荏筠黄荏筠」

「李帝努李帝努李帝努」

「哇这两个名字的主人是天生一对啊」

黄荏筠猜这个错题本李帝努应该从来没有给别人看过，她能想象到李帝努桌子上是怎么一边整理错题一边碎碎念的样子，她抄了几道她不太会的题，然后在李帝努的名字旁边，拿铅笔写下三个字。

「喜欢你」

李帝努自然是看到了那字迹，他又拿着笔在旁边写道

「我也是」

他再也没有把这个本子拿到学校，而是把本子和黄荏筠送她的礼物放在一起。

9，燥热

黄荏筠去李帝努的房间时他刚洗完澡从浴室出来，她推开门，迎面而来的就是赤裸着上身的李帝努，身上还有未擦干的水珠，而下半身只围着条浴巾，黄荏筠的立刻反应过来，刚想跑走的时候被李帝努拽到怀里，然后锁上门，动作一气呵成。

“你往哪跑，嗯？”

他用一只手揽住她的细腰，黄荏筠的双手撑在他胸前，他们贴得实在是太近了，她甚至能感觉到李帝努腿间那东西的形状，黄荏筠挣扎着，被李帝努抱得更紧。

“别动，我不会做什么的，让我抱一会。”

在李帝努看到黄荏筠进屋的那一瞬间，他就有点心猿意马，接着他看到了黄荏筠耳根的红色，想都没想都抱了上去，他被怀里的女人弄得燥热，或许再冲一次澡才能降火。

黄荏筠一动不动，很乖巧的任由待在李帝努的怀中，她觉得李帝努的胸膛好烫，她的心也有点烫。

但是李帝努真的就只抱了一会，松开手之后对黄荏筠说：“要留在这看我换衣服吗？”

黄荏筠捂脸，马上开门跑走。

他解开浴巾，下身的确有抬头的趋势。

很熟练冷静一下吧。

10，未来

就现阶段，虽然她得成绩已经提高了很多，李帝努也教了不少，如果她想和李帝努考上同一个大学，那她还有些玄，所以她还需要再努力一点才行，在大学的校园里，就可以堂堂正正的和李帝努站在一起。

黄荏筠问李帝努，想去哪所大学，而那时的李帝努，已经被黄荏筠的父亲告知，有要送他出国，看着黄荏筠幻想着他们未来的大学生活，李帝努只觉得心中很痛。

现在的他还给不了黄荏筠未来。

但他一定会给黄荏筠最好的未来。

————番外四 完————

番外——育儿（其实还是夫妇俩秀恩爱）

OOC

李帝努×黄荏筠（性转）

————

在哄慕慕入睡后，李帝努回到了他们的卧室，黄荏筠刚洗完澡，头发还湿漉漉的，打算去拿吹风机的时候李帝努很自然的从她手里拿走，帮她吹着头发。

“小哥，你手艺不错哦。”她打趣着说。

李帝努一只手拿着吹风机，一只手拨弄着她的头发，吹干以后李帝努从身后抱着她的咬，接着她的话继续说：“小姐，该付钱了。”

黄荏筠侧过身，贴着李帝努的耳朵：“怎么办呢，我没有钱，要不然我给你一个吻怎么样？”

“那可能不太够。”

李帝努拦腰抱起她，然后两人摔倒在床上，虽然明天还要上班，但两人还是忍不住做了一次。

如果说那时的他们年轻气盛，对性总是有很强的冲动，可是结婚快四年了，李帝努和黄荏筠的生活依旧蜜里调油，对此李帝努表示，在经历了那么多后，好不容易才能真真正正和老婆在一起，他要好好珍惜两人在一起的所有时间。

于是蜜月期毫无节制，婚后两人也没有第一时间就准备要孩子，首先是他们都还没有做好当父母的准备，其次就是，还没过够二人世界。

然而黄荏筠不知道从哪里听说，年纪越大生产越难，接着又去问了李帝努的妈妈，她也是这么说的，话是这么说没错，但是黄荏筠完全忘记了她还是个刚大学毕业工作没多久的女性，那个年龄是指比她至少要大十多岁的女人。

李帝努不太懂这些，总之二人要孩子这件事逐渐提上了日程。

好些日子的辛勤耕耘换来的是整整三个月的禁欲，在检查出黄荏筠已经怀孕两周时，李帝努欣喜若狂，这代表着他爱的女人真的要为他孕育一个孩子，而后医生很直白的告诉他们，前三个月后三个月，最好不要行房事，中间的时候也不要太激烈。

两个年轻人低下了头，黄荏筠是因为害羞，而李帝努是为自己又要失去性福生活感到难过，算了，三年多他都忍了，前后三个月他也可以！

那段日子里，李帝努买了本母婴指南，一本巨厚的书，黄荏筠发誓那本书至少有她小时候全套百科全书那么厚，而一旦李帝努有什么反常的举动，那一定是看了书上说的什么内容，就比如在她洗澡的时候，如果是在浴缸里还好，为了防止黄荏筠摔倒，李帝努会在她进去和要出来的时候看着她，如果是淋浴，那他就要看全程。

当一个男人一本正经严肃认真的看着你洗澡时，你洗得下去吗？黄荏筠甚至表示干脆让李帝努帮她洗好了，接着李帝努认认真真分析了一番。

“如果是在浴缸里的话我可以帮你，因为这样你是坐着的姿势，无需双脚支撑，但是站着的话，我帮你洗可能会加大你摔跤的概率，不过我可以看着你，一旦你脚下打滑，我可以及时抱住你。”

好一个成熟稳重小心谨慎的男人。

李帝努当然也不好受，不过一想宝贝黄荏筠肚子里怀着小宝贝，他心中的欲火又化成了学习的欲望。

每次产检李帝努听得比黄荏筠还要认真，她甚至调侃好像是他在生宝宝，而李帝努牵着她的手，他说，我怕你出事。

他好不容易才得到她，如果出事，他真的会崩溃的。

黄荏筠告诉他，医生说她很好，宝宝的状态也很好，如果她有哪里不舒服，一定会第一时间告诉他的。

在三个月后两人才真正开了次荤，在之前的日子里，李帝努只敢用手用嘴帮黄荏筠疏解，同时他开发了各种新的方式，他甚至让黄荏筠用脚掌去碰他的性器，李帝努没敢太狠要她，在他要射的时候把阴茎从温暖湿热的穴口从那里拔出去，而好久没有做过的黄荏筠也累的昏睡过去。

黄荏筠的肚子渐渐鼓起一个球，小脸也回到高中时肉肉的模样，后来的几个月，两人一直在思考孩子的名字，黄荏筠觉得李帝努的名字很好听，让他想男宝宝的名字，女宝宝的名字归她想。

在李帝努想好名字的那天，他接到了从家里打来的黄荏筠的电话，他的心咯噔一下。

“帝努，我有点疼，你——”

“你等我！我马上回去，电话别断！”

他的手里还拎着刚刚黄仁俊说她想吃的水果，那边黄荏筠还在和他说话，李帝努让黄荏筠不要紧张，也在暗示自己尽量保持冷静，如果他不冷静那黄荏筠也会更紧张，回到家时李帝努看到黄荏筠现在那一幕，正是要分娩的样子，比医生告诉的预产期提前好几日，他抱着黄荏筠下楼，然后赶往医院。

妈妈和爸爸来的时候黄荏筠已经在手术室了，李帝努就站在门前，他浑身冰凉，手指有些颤抖，他的妈妈叫他坐下歇会，却看到自己儿子眼眶里全是泪水，黄荏筠的爸爸看到这一幕更是心疼，他想到，黄荏筠的妈妈在生黄荏筠的时候，他也是这副模样，他安慰李帝努，说一切都会顺利的。

手术室的灯灭了，医生从手术走出来。

“母子平安，只是比预产期提前了两周左右，孩子会比较虚弱，需放保温箱里待上几日。”

孩子已经洗去血污，黄荏筠也被推了出来，她躺在床上，额头上都是汗水，李帝努不敢用力牵她，他用两只手包住黄荏筠的手：“谢谢你，你辛苦了。”

李帝努告诉黄荏筠，是男孩子，叫李瑾慕，小名叫慕慕

本来黄荏筠想让宝宝的小名叫糯糯，但李帝努表示家里只能有一个诺诺，字不一样也不行。

抱慕慕的时候黄荏筠一直在感叹宝宝好小，双手保持着一个姿势，动也不敢动，但是在黄荏筠休息的时候，李帝努一直在学着怎么平稳的抱着慕慕。

李帝努的妈妈觉得黄荏筠坐月子还是得她陪着，再或者是请个月嫂，可是李帝努都拒绝了，他仍然靠着那本书，满脸都写着“我可以，我能行”，于是妈妈只好每日做些补身子的汤送过来。

慕慕一开始不太会喝奶，总是把黄荏筠咬得很疼，李帝努心疼却也不知道能做些什么，只好等儿子吃完饭睡着以后，拖着她的双乳帮她呼呼，接着用嘴包住乳晕，轻轻用舌头舔着乳尖，黄荏筠被他弄得舒服又难耐，只是现在他们还不可以做，黄荏筠只好忍着快感的来袭。

都说女孩像爸男孩像妈，刚生下来的时候，李帝努的妈妈抱着慕慕，就说这孩子真的好像小诺，尤其是鼻子和嘴巴，等睁眼后李帝努发现，这双眼睛是随了黄荏筠。

他们一点一点看着慕慕从睁眼到会笑，从会爬到站立，第一次叫爸爸妈妈，然后学会走路，直到现在，慕慕已经上幼儿园小班了。

有些同事不敢相信，看起来还像个少女的黄荏筠，在下班的时候却说去接孩子放学，有人问是不是弟弟妹妹，她说，是我和我先生的孩子啦。这下子彻底确认了，办公室里那个漂亮温婉的女同事，不但结了婚，连宝宝都有了。

同样，李帝努那边也是，明晃晃的戒指戴在无名指上，下属都说总经理特别严肃，只有在接到某个电话时脸色才会放缓，接着有人看到，下班的时候李帝努抱着一个三岁左右大的孩子回到办公室，然后又很快离开，很快大家都更关心那个可爱漂亮的小孩。

“爸爸，你是忘拿什么东西了吗？”李瑾慕抱着李帝努的脖子。

“没有，爸爸就是觉得慕慕太可爱了，想和其他叔叔阿姨显摆一下。”

黄荏筠那边也快完事了，李帝努开车到她公司楼下等着她。

回家的路上黄仁俊告诉李帝努，爸爸妈妈想他们了，也想慕慕，说周末有空的话回家里那边住。

想想也可以，周五晚上回去，然后在那里过夜，周六周天就让小鬼陪着爸妈，完美！

当李帝努还在梦里打着如意算盘，却被卧室的敲门声惊醒，是慕慕在敲门。

“爸爸，呜呜，妈妈，我好怕。”

慕慕在哭！

黄荏筠也同时醒来，她赶紧穿好衣服，李帝努过去开门，慕慕一把扑到李帝努的怀里：“爸爸，有蜘蛛，呜呜，好吓人，我怕。”

“乖，爸爸去你房间看看。”李帝努把慕慕放到黄荏筠的怀里，然后走向李瑾慕的房间。

“不怕啊，妈妈和爸爸把它赶走，把它打死，坏蜘蛛。”黄荏筠一边哄一边拍着她的背，让他平静下来，而李帝努也看了，屋子里没有什么蜘蛛，应该是慕慕做噩梦了，他把慕慕的毛巾用水浸湿，然后回到他们的卧室帮他擦脸。

黄荏筠的锁骨上还有刚刚李帝努留下的痕迹，而她顾不得那么多，扣子都没系好就把慕慕紧紧抱在怀里。

渐渐的，孩子有些困意，黄荏筠小声问李帝努，是把他送回去还是在他们中间睡，李帝努想，孩子应该勇敢一点，他接过慕慕，把他送回房间。

李帝努重新躺回去，对黄荏筠说：“已经睡着了，我猜他是做噩梦了。”

“唉，睡着就行，我觉得以后应该在他的床上再放些玩偶。”

“这是为什么？”

黄荏筠解释道她小时候做噩梦也会哭着找爸爸，可是爸爸出差不在家，听说玩偶晚上会保护她，当时的她刚好在看姆明的动画片，于是她把所有的姆明玩偶围成一个圈，把她围起来，就像一个防护罩，这也是她喜欢姆明的原因。

“不对，我忘了，慕慕还有我们，如果他做噩梦了，他可以和我们一起睡，我可以搂着他。”黄荏筠反应过来。

李帝努点点头，接着问黄荏筠：“那要是筠筠做噩梦了呢？”

黄荏筠钻进李帝努的怀里，找了个舒服的位置：“那就钻老公的怀里，让你搂着我。”

李瑾慕的体弱在快三岁时仍然很明显，流行性感冒他往往是最先一批，血管太细不好打吊瓶只能打屁股针，可是又很疼，抱他哄他安慰他还是会哭，而且他胆子小，爸妈家里的那只猫猫他不敢靠近，可又很想摸，求只能求着妈妈让黄荏筠抱住，然后自己去摸，这样的情况，直到上了幼儿园后才有些环节，和一群小朋友一起打闹运动有助于锻炼身体，而他也渐渐明白，只要你不去招惹猫猫，猫猫也不会主动招惹你的。

送慕慕去上学的路上，黄荏筠问李瑾慕昨晚睡得怎么样，孩子想了想，好像感觉还不错：“很好啊，就是中途做了个噩梦，然后又睡着了。”

看来是忘了昨晚那些事啊，这样也挺好，不会养成一做噩梦就只会找爸爸妈妈的习惯。

“慕慕，想奶奶和姥爷了吗，我们晚上去那边怎么样？”

“好啊！我好想他们，我还想猫猫……”

李帝努和黄荏筠对李瑾慕挥手告别，然后李帝努再去送黄荏筠上班。

为了接送方便，黄荏筠也考了驾照，只是在确定两人都有空的时候，还是会一起送慕慕上学放学。

学校里的老师说，慕慕很受欢迎，长得好看又有礼貌，小孩子很喜欢和他做朋友，他们当老师的也很喜欢这种听话的孩子。

即使挑食，慕慕也会把西红柿鸡蛋汤里的西红柿吃掉，因为他的妈妈说西红柿会补充营养，而且不能浪费食物；有男孩子欺负女孩子的时候，李瑾慕会出面制止，并告诉他不可以打女生，而女孩子要牵他的手时，李瑾慕也会委婉拒绝，因为他爸爸告诉他，女孩子的手，是要留给喜欢的人才能牵的。

“就像我牵着你妈妈的手。”李帝努说道。

在李瑾慕的婴儿时期教育上，仍然靠了当年李帝努买的那本母婴指南，书上说，给宝宝听一些轻音乐，会提高孩子的审美能力，于是从慕慕还在他老婆肚子里的时候，他就放各种舒缓的钢琴曲，虽然没看出来怎么提高了审美，不过黄荏筠的确提高了不少，莫扎特李斯特舒伯特这几个特她都能分清了，而他们的儿子，喜欢儿童版的哈利波特，每晚都会让他们在睡前给他讲一段。

一开始黄荏筠只买了第一部，后来讲着讲着自己发现，书和电影还有些不一样，于是又把后面的系列都买了回来。

“原来火焰杯与电影那么不一样啊。”黄荏筠刚把书放好，李帝努又拿起那本书看了看。

李帝努的眼镜没摘，架在鼻梁上，他问：“要我给宝贝读一段睡前故事吗？”

黄荏筠疯狂点头。

幼儿时期李帝努和黄荏筠给慕慕买了很多早教玩具和书，他们俩陪着玩的同时，自己也乐在其中。

“哇，好神奇，帝努，你说这些玩具还有书怎么这么好玩，为什么咱们那个时候没有。”就比如那个玩具手持麦克风，居然还是智能的。

“老婆，要不一会儿等慕慕累了睡着以后我们拿回卧室里玩怎么样？”

黄荏筠仍然疯狂点头。

他们两个的童年都有着或多或少的孤独，他们知道缺失陪伴是什么样子，所以他们会给孩子更多的爱。

慕慕有个习惯，当他对某样玩具极其喜爱时，会抱着玩具一起睡，个头不太大的还好，就比如在慕慕的生日上，李东赫送了一只组装木马，还是个半成品，等朋友们走后李帝努和黄荏筠两人在房间里装了好久。

“这木马居然还带轮子！”黄荏筠又在感叹儿童玩具的神奇。

李帝努心里有些想法，他放下说明书：“想玩木马？老公今晚变成木马给你骑怎么样。”

黄荏筠老脸一红，这男的可真是满嘴荤话。

在拼好之后，李帝努把木马送到李瑾慕的房间，慕慕很喜欢那个木马，他之前一直看着爸爸妈妈组装，看了一会有些累就回房间自己玩去了，慕慕握着木马手把坐了上去，然后自己玩了起来。

睡前李帝努去慕慕的房间看他，小孩睡得很老实，只是一只手垂下来，牵着木马的手把，黄荏筠怕他摔下来，把慕慕抱到床中间的位置，看来慕慕还挺喜欢木马的。

李瑾慕和老师告别后，一蹦一跳跑到黄荏筠的怀里，看到他爸爸不在，于是问：“妈妈，爸爸呢？”

“爸爸还没下班，我们去接他。”

“好诶！”

李帝努下来就看到了他老婆的车，他打开车门坐进副驾驶的位置，坐在安全座椅上的慕慕在玩车里黄荏筠给他准备的玩具，李帝努看慕慕没有注意他们，凑到黄荏筠耳边小声对她说。

“富婆，我们去哪？”

“去见父母，给你名分。”黄荏筠拨弄了一下头发，颇有富婆的姿态。

所谓隔代亲，每次回父母家里李帝努和黄荏筠都能见识一遍，俩人只好互相安慰彼此。

在慕慕出生后不久，黄荏筠叫人把她的房间稍微改了一下，以后会一直作为慕慕的房间，而她回家后住旁边李帝努那屋，正经的夫妻当然要睡一起，李帝努当然乐意，但还是偷偷看了他爸爸的眼色。

吃完饭后爸爸和妈妈带着慕慕出去散步，回来的时候就有些累了，李帝努带着孩子洗完漱，故事还没讲多久慕慕就睡着了。

回到卧室的李帝努看到黄荏筠把头发梳起来，变成高中的的样子，她看到李帝努，就问：“像不像我以前的样子。”

他摸着黄荏筠的头发，接着她的话说：“姐姐现在这个时候来找我，是想和我一起睡嘛。”

“对啊，因为想你了，所以从放房间里偷偷溜出来找你。”黄荏筠把脸埋在他的胸口。

李帝努不敢想象，他觉得日子过得好快，转眼间他们从在一起到结婚，到现在有了李瑾慕，他从男朋友的身份，变成了丈夫，现在又是李瑾慕的爸爸，他觉得很幸运，从前认为是妄想的事情，都变成了现实。

李帝努把黄荏筠压在门板上，一边说着一边解开她棉质睡衣的扣子：“那我们小心一点，再做点别的事吧。”

黄荏筠有一瞬间感觉她又回到了高中时那段惊险刺激的偷情日子。

还有些怀念呢。

————番外五 完————、

他人视角番外

我曾经鼓起勇气向黄荏筠告白，那时的她和她高三的学长看起来平淡了不少，我以为他们分手或是吵架了，而事实上证明我有多愚蠢，黄荏筠从来没有和那个学长在一起过。

但是她有男朋友。

我不知道那个男人是谁，但是我很确切的事，她没有骗我，她的眼神里透露的，是被爱情包裹中的样子。

我只是抱有一丝幻想，渴望乘人之危，在我认为的，她最脆弱的时候，得到她，可是黄荏筠从来不是这种人，她十分干脆的拒绝了我，然后跑开。

我站在原地呆了好久，至少，让我知道她原来是有男朋友的。

而当午休结束的时候，我看见一个男人抱了她一下，接着他们很快分开。

那个男生我很眼熟，可是一瞬间却想不起来是哪个班级的。

回到班级的时候我又看到了那个身影，原来那个人是我们班上的学霸，李帝努。

怎么会……至少在我的认知里，他对所有女生的态度都是一样的，拒之千里之外，他怎么会是黄荏筠的男朋友，明明他们很少接触。

也许是李帝努注意到了我，他把目光转移到我这里，在他的极度压迫下我很快就低下了头，奇怪，明明只是一瞬间的对视，我却觉得他的眼里——

像是要杀人。

可我也没做错什么，我只不过是喜欢黄荏筠，这学校里，有哪个男生不想对黄荏筠告白呢，我只不过是敢在这个时间告白的勇敢的人而已。

那个下午我不知道是怎么度过的，可能我对黄荏筠只有六分的喜爱，可李帝努，从他的眼里，我感觉他应该有十分的喜欢，甚至更多。

放学的时候我想立刻收拾东西回家，然而李帝努走到我的旁边，他冷笑着对我说

“就凭你，也配喜欢她？”

不止十分，李帝努对黄荏筠的喜欢有一百分，他根本没有把我放在眼里，他很快离开，并没有立刻走出教学楼，而是在走廊徘徊着，我知道了，为什么他总是不着急放学，他在等黄荏筠。

他们藏得太好，除了我大概没有人会发现，可是到了高三那天，他们两个成了一个班的同学，我在我的班级都听到了他们的传言，甚至不需要我过多煽动，一传十十传百，直到有一天，这些流言变少，我知道，我成功了。

他们也许被迫分手，或者不再张扬。

在某次午休，我看到了他，他依旧是面无表情，但是在看到了我以后，他却突然笑了，笑得很得意，像是他已经得到了他最想要的东西。

李帝努说，他知道，这件事有我的参与。

我以为他会揍我一顿，可李帝努只是走过我身边，对我说：“没有人能让我放弃黄荏筠，任何人都不行。”

他走后，留我一个人战栗颤抖，李帝努的眼睛里有火，他像是火焰，要把我烧死一般。

高三的晚自习是需要很高的自律性，我实在是学的累了，去洗手间洗了把脸清醒一下，在回教室的时候我路过楼梯，感觉楼上有脚步声，我很担心是不是巡查的老师，当我准备加快速度离开的时候，我感觉到了不对劲，如果是老师，他会有下楼梯的声音，可是并没有。

我躲在墙壁后面，稍微伸着脑袋去看。

我看到了李帝努。

和那会她抱黄荏筠的背影一样，这让我根本忘不了，我看不见他怀里抱着的是谁，但我知道那一定是黄荏筠。

我看到他们在接吻，黄荏筠的身影完全被李帝努盖住，有嘴唇触碰的声音，有女人喘息的声音，还有衣服摩擦的声音，我甚至更大胆的想要去偷看更多，可是一直背着身子的男人现在却转过头死死地盯着我，他在用眼神告诉我，叫我赶快滚开。

他高高在上，李帝努是正在享用猎物的野狼，即使有他人觊觎着他的猎物，他也会用一切办法把所有人都赶走，我连多看一眼的资格都没有。

李帝努很快不再理我，只是把怀里的女人抱的更紧更严，接着去品尝她的美味。

我自然也离开了，我没有那个本事把事情闹大，更没有那个勇气。

我的勇气，在对黄荏筠告白的那一天，全被李帝努击溃。

后来，我听说他们结婚了。

他们的爱坚强又勇敢。

我祝福他们。


End file.
